The Red Dragon and The Sky Maiden
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: 'It was almost time for the S-Class Trials, but Jiji called me and Wendy to his office. I am worried, what would be important for just me and Wendy' These were the thoughts of Natsu except that he didn't know... No one knew... the future has changed. For better or worse, we won't know. Watch as events change in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! The Oblivion Overlord here.**

 **Now here is a new fanfic story. But you must be complaining. Why the hell are you making a new story if you still did not finish the other stories? Well, this story has been in my head for awhile already, and to be honest. It has been taking up a lot of space in my mind. So I thought I could write it so that I could get it out of my mind.**

 **Anyway. This Fairy Tail story will have SOME things and similarities from other fanfics. Mainly because this is inspired from them. Mainly the Fanfic called Master Dragneel. Also, to people who know Dragon Nest… You'll see. :D**

 **Also, in this fanfic. Natsu is 17 yrs old, and Wendy is 13 yrs old. And there may be a few Japanese suffixes.**

 **One last thing. I may give Natsu completely new moves. For example. "Fire Dragon's Burning Shield!" And "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Absolute Reign: Devastating Solar Nova!" Other than that, there will be nothing else… well I may give Wendy a few of her own, but other than that. Yeah.**

 **Anyway, that is all and I hope you enjoy!**

"Person or Creature Talking"

' _Person or Creature Thinking'_

" **Shouting Magic Attack"**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, maybe the idea but nothing else!**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Deadly Drake and The inner Dragon

* * *

We see Natsu, and Wendy talking with Makarov in the Master's Office.

"So gramps. Why did you call us here?" Natsu said bored as hell. He felt a slap on his side. "Natsu-kun! Don't be so rude to Master!" Wendy said exasperatedly. Makarov just laughed. "Don't worry about that Wendy-chan. I am used to it. Now as for why I called you both here." Makarov started speaking with a serious expression.

"There is a mission for you specifically Natsu, but the reason why I am reluctant to even try and send you on it, is because it is about SSS-Class in difficulty." Makarov was about to say more when he was interrupted.

"Then why are you even telling us this, why not Erza, and Mira?" Natsu said. "Well, if you would not interrupt me. I would tell you. Now the reason for why I did not call either of them is because of the fact that none of them would be able to handle except for you. You can chose not to go, but more people will die..." Makarov trailed off.

Natsu and Wendy's eyes widen at that statement. "Oi Jiji!(Gramps) What do you mean more people will die?! What the hell are they fighting?!" Natsu yelled while slamming his hands on the table. Wendy covered her mouth, horrified that people are dying.

Makarov just shook his head. "They say it is a drake that they are fighting Natsu..." Natsu's eyes widened while Wendy looked confused. "A drake?"

Natsu turned to Wendy. "Drakes are similar in looks to Dragons, however they are much, MUCH smaller in terms of size. Adult Drakes can sometimes be mistaken for Dragon younglings sometimes to the human eye. However, what's different about them, is that they can't use another magic element aside from the one it's born with. Another thing is that the Drakes also have similar scales to that of a dragon, so only Dragon Slayers can even damage it." Natsu said in a low voice.

Wendy and Makarov looked surprised that Natsu knows about Drakes. "However there is one more thing about them. They absolutely detest humans, and think that humans are inferior to them and must be eradicated. I don't know if all of them still think that, or if it's in the past." Natsu said with a growl.

Makarov shook his head. "As for why I called Wendy here. You might need some healing after the battle. She will be the best healer for this." Natsu's eyes widen. "Jiji! Are you crazy?! I don't want her to see deaths just yet! She's still too young!" Natsu yelled at Makarov.

"You think I want to send her?! I really don't want to send her with you as well. But, if I want to ensure your return… I need to send a healer with you." Makarov finished with a sigh. "The reports are saying this is a Magma Drake..." Makarov revealed. Natsu's eyes widened even more, he fell on his seat, and looked down.

"Natsu, we both know that even though you can swim in lava, which makes no sense, you only have a strong resistance to magma, you will still be damaged if exposed to it long enough." Makarov stated. Natsu, turned back to the master. "You don't have to bring her to your fight. She will just be there to heal you after you finish fighting." Makarov said softly.

Natsu nodded, still unsure. Before turning to the girl in question. "Wendy, do you want to come with me?" Natsu asked softly.

Wendy was quiet for awhile. _' I am so scared. But, I want to help Natsu-kun. I want to be strong for him!'_ Wendy nodded with a face of determination that surprised Natsu and Makarov. "Yes. I want to go with you."

Makarov smiled softly, while Natsu looked at her seriously. "Ok, Wendy. You can come with, but after we arrive to the town, I want you to stay behind with Carla. Do NOT even think of following me. Ok?" Natsu said seriously.

Wendy nodded with a determined face. Natsu turned back to the master, who nodded in acceptance. "Remember, you may not be able to save everyone. So you must slay the drake." Natsu nodded. "Wendy, when you arrive to the town, try and heal as many of the injured as you can." Wendy nodded. "Good, now you may go you two." Makarov said. "And be careful out there." The two dragon slayers nodded.

* * *

\- Break of Lines -

* * *

Makarov and the rest of the guild see Natsu and Wendy fly with Happy and Carla on their backs respectively.

"Master, where are they going?" Erza asked Makarov while staring at the two disappearing slayers. Makarov bowed his head. "They, or more specifically. Natsu, will be out on an SSS-Class mission that only he can do, he will be slaying a drake. Gajeel can't go because he is already on another job. Wendy is going just so that she will heal Natsu after he finishes the fight with the drake." Makarov revealed, shocking everyone.

"Wait, wait! Why didn't you send us with him?! We could have helped!" Mirajaine and Erza shouted together.

Makarov looked at them with a serious air. "The scales of a drake are too tough, they are on par with dragon scales. Which is why, Natsu will be the one fighting it. Also, because Natsu heard that more people are dying from it, he decided to go and accept the quest."

"But Natsu will do something stupid and probably get himself hurt!" Lucy can't help but say. Erza shook her head. "No, I don't think that will be possible. Natsu will be fighting the drake alone right?" Makarov nodded. "Wendy, and Carla will be in the town. Helping the survivors and taking care of the injured. While Natsu may have Happy hide from the drake after they land near it." Makarov said.

Erza nodded. "Then that works in Natsu's favor. Whenever any of us are there. He will focus on keeping us safe, rather than himself. So, because he will be fighting alone. He will focus on keeping himself safe, thus making him fight better." Everyone nodded. "I think..." Erza said, finally unsure as everyone fell over. "You think?!"

Gray turned to the direction the two dragon slayers disappeared to. "Master, how long would they take? He would want to get back in time for the S-Class trials."

The master counted inside his head. "A few days if all goes well, a week and two days at most." Lucy looked at Makarov. "But this is Natsu we're talking about. Nothing goes well..."

Makarov looked down. "Well, shit you're right. We can only hope now."

* * *

\- Three days later -

* * *

Natsu and Wendy with their partners just arrived at the town of Calderock. Natsu looked at Wendy. "Go to the town with Carla and heal any injured. Wait for me here, ok?" Wendy nodded reluctantly.

Natsu was about to turn towards Happy when he felt a hand grab his arm. Turning, Natsu saw Wendy looking down. "Natsu-kun… Please promise me… You'll come back?" Wendy said quietly.

Natsu smiled and patted Wendy on the head. "Don't worry. I'll come back... I promise." Natsu said as he touched his forehead with Wendy's, who looked ready to cry.

Natsu stood up and turned to the blue cat. "Let's go." Happy nodded. "Aye sir!" Natsu took off with Happy carrying him to the direction of the scent of the drake. Wendy looks at Natsu's disappearing form. "Stay safe Natsu-kun."

* * *

\- In the forest -

* * *

As the dragon slayer and exceed were flying through the forest, Natsu turned to his partner. "Remember Happy, don't get close. I want you to stay far from the battle ahead ok?" Happy nodded very reluctantly. "Aye..."

Natsu turned to the ground, as they kept flying for a little longer, they both see magma trails. "This is enough Happy. I want you to put me down and go hide now." Happy nodded.

The two descended, Happy let go and started flying to some nearby trees. While Natsu dropped and landed on the ground with a slight crash.

Natsu then started walking along the magma trail. More and more magma is now seen as Natsu arrived to a… conveniently giant flat plateau with a cave on the other side. Natsu took a deep breath, before yelling out. "Come out you big scaly lizard!"

There was just silence, which worried Natsu bit before the ground started shaking. "Hmm… Interesting… I would have thought that you would sneak in and try to slit my throat, like all those other humans." A deep growling voice emanated from the cave. The shaking was accompanied by loud steps, coming from the cave.

A drake that is the size of a two story house emerged from the inside of the cave. This drake was the color of dark gray ashes, with black highlights, and crevices in its body that show the magma flowing inside the draconic being. It has two big black wings that look like decaying bat wings, and there are two massive horns on its head that are pointing back upwards, and a single huge horn on its snout. It has orange-red eyes that glow like fire. (1)

Natsu looked at the drake with a serious face. "So, the reports were right. I thought that they were mistaking it. But no… it really is a drake." Natsu muttered. The drake heard him but didn't respond.

Natsu snorted. "We both know that no mere weapon can pierce the scales of draconic beings. So slitting your throat with anything less than a blade forged from draconic scales won't work." The drake raised it's head towards Natsu chuckling lightly. "That is true isn't it?"

The two beings stared each other down. Before Natsu spoke. "You know. We don't have to fight. You can just leave. However, if I remember. Drakes don't back down from fights, even when outclassed."

The drake turned its head so that it could see Natsu clearly with one eye. "Interesting… You are correct at that human. Though, if I have to guess… You aren't really an ordinary human… Aren't you?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, I am not. I am Natsu, a fire dragon slayer. Son to Fire Dragon King Igneel" The drake's head jerked back in surprise. "The traitor that sided with the humans?!"

The dragon slayer ignited his hands. "You can still leave." The drake gave a hard laugh. "Fool. I won't fall here. Especially to that traitor's son!" Natsu got into a stance, as the drake then started charging towards him.

Natsu jumped back as the drake's claw smashed the area he was once in. The drake then spit out a shower of magma towards Natsu. Natsu dodged the first few blots of magma before he slammed a fist to the ground and broke apart a large piece of earth, he then lifted the piece and threw it at the drake, making the drake stop spitting and fly a short distance backwards.

Natsu ran with incredible speed towards the drake, a magic circle appeared on his hand. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu then slammed the fist right onto the drakes head, making him lurch back and roar out from the disorienting strike. Natsu then ignited his legs **"Fire Dragon's Claws!"** He then swiped his feet in a double strike to hit the distracted drake's side, making the disoriented magma drake fly a bit to the other side of the plateau.

The drake shook itself before using his wings to create a strong enough wind to push the dragon slayer away from him. The drake raised his tail to feel the cut on his side. "You are strong, surprisingly." The drake said in contempt. "But… can you handle this?!"

With that short warning. The drake quickly flew into the sky and dive bombed towards Natsu with its maw opened, magma is gathering in his mouth.

Natsu slammed his fists together and brought them to his sides. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!** **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu thrust his hands towards the incoming drake, throwing a large blast of flames to meet the drake head on.

The drake and attack collided, making an explosion of epic proportions, Natsu couldn't smell the drake because of the smoke, he wildly looked around before he felt his instincts take over. He turned quickly behind him and crossed his arms. **"Fire Dragon's Burning Shield!"** A large flame shield appeared in front of Natsu, which blocked a tail of the angry drake.

Natsu couldn't stand his ground and got himself launched into the mountain screaming. However he quickly exploded into action and burst out of the mountain covered in flames and landed in front of the drake.

The magma drake seeing Natsu still alive was impressed. "Ho?~ You are still alive? Hmph. Very well, you have proven your strength to me, therefore I will give you my name." The drake started, as he raised his two arms and slammed them onto the ground, making magma erupt from several places. The drake's eyes glow with power. "I am Shuryo! And I will be your end!" The drake said with a smirk.

Natsu slammed his hands together, and grinned at the drake. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as the two draconic beings stared each other down.

* * *

\- Back in Calderock -

* * *

Wendy has been healing as many injured as she can, she is horrified that there are this many injured, and probably even more dead. Wendy looked down after she finished healing the injured woman.

A doctor nearby and Carla noticed her down state. "Wendy… If you're worried about Natsu… don't, he is a blockhead yes. But he will win..." Carla comforted Wendy as she placed a paw on her partner's hand.

"Excuse me, but why is she so… down?" The doctor asked. Carla turned to him and responded. "Because her friend is out there, taking care of the drake, and she is worried." The doctor nodded, surprised that anyone would try and defeat the drake, but...

The doctor knelt beside the young dragon slayer. "Well, you are doing a great job in healing the injured here. For that, we thank you. Don't worry about your friend. If he is as strong as you believe he is. Then he will come back." The doctor patted Wendy's shoulder.

Wendy turned to the man, before smiling a little. "Thank you… uhm..." The doctor blinked before… "Ah! My name is Rograll. Please keep on healing as much as you can." The newly identified Rograll bowed his head.

Wendy nodded determined. "Hai! I will-" The sound of a huge explosion was heard. Wendy looked to the ceiling before back to the doctor who looked at her, and started running to the door, followed by Carla and Rograll.

The door opened and the three looked outside to see explosions of fire and magma visible from the mountain. Wendy bit her lip in worry. "Natsu..." She held a hand to her chest, as Carla put a paw on her leg.

* * *

\- Back to the fight -

* * *

The battle is long and grueling, Shuryo readied a magma covered 'fist' before charging to strike Natsu with it. Natsu ignited his own fist in massive flames before charging to the incoming drake. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** The two clashed and created a catastrophic explosion that made the two skid back from each other.

Natsu then charged at Shuryo again before igniting his arms. **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu swung his arms, creating a large flame wave that traveled to the drake, who just roared out in defiance and swung his magma covered tail to the attack, creating another explosion.

Shuryo then ran through the smoke and readied a magma breath attack. Emerging from the smoke, the drake spat out a river of magma towards Natsu, who looked panicked and started running in different directions.

The dragon slayer jumped on a nearby tree branch before launching himself towards Shuryo who finished his attack and was now looking at the soaring Natsu. Natsu ignited his fists and created large burning orbs of fire in both hands while in mid-air. Slamming his hands together, Natsu yelled out his attack. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

Natsu then threw the giant ball of fire towards Shuryo, who jumped and flew out of the way before, feeling another heat. Widening his eyes, Shuryo turned to his left to see Natsu with a rather burning crimson orb the size of a human in his right hand.

With a yell, Natsu drove the orb into Shuryo's face, yelling out. **"Fire Dragon's** **Fire Blast** **!"** The orb shrunk before it expanded rapidly, turning into a spherical explosion of fire that encompassed the drake.

The dragon slayer did not see the tail coming to his right until it was too late. Natsu got launched away from the drake as the burning sphere finally dissipated. Natsu had a large wound on his arm from the tail swipe, while Shuryo had several burns on his body, some parts are still smoking.

Natsu is starting to get tired from the fighting, while the drake was panting a little. _'This dragon slayer is_ _getting_ _strong_ _er_ _, I should end him as fast as I can.'_ The drake raised his head. "You're strong, I'll give you that. But I'll end this here!" Natsu readied himself for the inevitable attack.

The drake roared out and slammed his claws onto the ground. The air began to heat up. **"Great Eruption!"** The ground started cracking as magma started flowing in different areas around the drake, some areas turned to geysers of magma.

Natsu looked surprised before he raised and slammed a foot to the ground. "Then I'll do the same!" Natsu shouted as he sent his magic into the ground. Cracks started appearing before fire started bursting around him. **"** **Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Absolute Reign:** **Devastating** **Solar** **Nova** **!"**

From Shuryo's side, a large wave of magma erupted from the ground as it started moving towards Natsu in a wall of molten rock. A drake similar to Shuryo manifested above the wave of magma like a spirit.

From Natsu's side, a large wall of crimson flames erupted from the ground as it expanded towards Shuryo in a wall of fire. A red dragon that doesn't look like Igneel surprisingly manifested above the wall of fire like a spirit.

The two spirits roared in challenge, as the attacks met at the middle and created a catastrophic explosion of fire and magma that dwarfed all the other explosions they did before. The plateau and half of the mountain was destroyed, leaving nothing but a black crater filled with smoke, some pools of magma, and flames.

The smoke cleared to see Shuryo missing parts of his wings and a horn cut off from his head. Natsu is severely burnt on his left arm, and has a huge bleeding wound on the right of his chest.

The two looked at each other before they started shuffling towards each other. Natsu ignited his right hand, and aimed to pierce the drake's tired head, while Shuryo readied his tail and poised it to pierce the dragon slayer's tired body. **"Fire Dragon's Piercing Claw!" "** **Molten** **Piercer!"**

One connected, another missed.

Natsu's eyes closed. As the drake fell down. Completely drained from the fatal blow done to his head. The tail missed Natsu by mere centimeters.

Panting, Shuryo tiredly turned its head to look at Natsu. "You are… very strong… Well done..." The drake told Natsu tiredly.

Natsu shook his head. "Not just me… You are strong yourself..." Shuryo laughed tiredly. "Hah… Why, do I smell… Ah… is your mate with you?" Natsu gained a huge question mark. Making the drake laugh even more at that. "Well, that doesn't matter now… A friendly warning Natsu… I am not the only drake you will have to kill… there are more drakes, They will come, and after the drakes… it will signal… the return… of the… Dragons..." Shuryo said with a few coughs.

Natsu's eyes widened. "What do you mean?! There will be more drakes I have to kill? Also what do you mean the return of the dragons?! What do you know?!"

Shuryo chuckled and ignored the slayer. "Natsu… I have a challenge for you..." The drake smirked rather deviously. Making Natsu nervous. "SAVE THE TOWN!" Shuryo shouted as he started bloating, and expanding like a balloon. With wide eyes, Natsu ran away from the body of Shuryo. The body imploded leaving nothing but magma and said magma is now flowing down, intent on eradicating the town of Calderock if Natsu didn't do anything.

Natsu took a deep breath and roared. **"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"** The flames, did nothing to stop the magma.

The dragon slayer cursed and tried of thinking of another solution. He thought of one. Natsu shook his head. "Oh man, I have a really stupid idea… But it's the only one I got..." Natsu readied himself.

Far away, Happy was flying towards Natsu and Shuryo. "Natsu you did it!" But Happy saw what Shuryo did, and was scared that Natsu's roar did nothing to stop the magma. Happy was about to call out to Natsu now that he's close when he heard slurping noises. Happy's eyes widen in surprise and fear.

Natsu is consuming the magma! "Natsu! What are you doing! Stop that! You'll die!"

The dragon slayer didn't listen cause he knew… If he didn't do this, the town would be eradicated. The magma was now being consumed by Natsu. He kept doing this until the clearing was now barren of magma and flames. Natsu then fell backwards, completely knocked out.

Happy panicked and quickly grabbed Natsu and flew to the town.

* * *

\- Six days later -

* * *

"Master, it has been a week and they still haven't returned! We should send people to go find them!" Erza said, worried.

Makarov looked at the door. "No, I have faith that they will return." He said, which did not help Erza's worried mood.

Suddenly the door burst open as Happy flew like a bullet and smacked into Makarov. Making both of them fall over. "Woah there, Happy. What's wro-" "EMERGENCY! NATSU IS GRAVELY INJURED!" The crying exceed said. Everyone's eyes widen and turned to the door. Where they saw Wendy and Carla carrying a knocked out Natsu by his arms.

Wendy turned to the guild still crying. "I have done all I can. But he needs more help!" Wendy said, as Lucy and Mira moved to help them carry Natsu.

Makarov turned to Jet. "Jet! Go get Porlyusca! Tell her I'll owe her later!" The fast man nodded. Turning back to them. "The four of you! Bring Natsu up to the infirmary! Now!" Makarov ordered. Lucy, Mira, Wendy and Carla nodded.

Makarov put a hand to his face. "Natsu… What did you do now?"

Gray walked up to the master. "Jiji. Will Natsu be able to compete in the S-Class trials?" The question surprised a lot of them.

Erza was the first to respond. "Gray! What are yo-" However she was interrupted by Gray. "You know that is what flame-brain would ask when he wakes up." Erza was about to argue when she quieted down because he was right. Natsu would ask that.

Makarov shook his head. "I don't know. We will have to wait for Porlyusca to come and tell us after she checks on Natsu."

* * *

\- One hour later -

* * *

Makarov, Wendy, Gajeel, and the rest of Team Natsu are outside of the infirmary. Waiting for Porlyusca to come out and give them any news on Natsu's current condition.

The doors opened and Porlyusca came out, looking a little tired and annoyed. "The brat is fine, although he is stupid to consume a different element, he will recover. Though I doubt he will recover before you leave for your S-Class trials."

Makarov looked down before looking back up to the healer. "Very well, is he awake?"

Porlyusca shook her head. "No, he won't wake up. I don't know how long it will be until he awakens. All you can do now is wait." The healer then moved towards the stairs.

The master just turned towards Porlyusca. "Thank you for doing this Porlyusca..." They heard a yell from the stairs. "You guys are just stubborn and stupid for your own good!"

Makarov shook his head with a smile. Turning to the current guild members in front of the infirmary. "Well, let's go inside and see the kind of damage he has taken."

* * *

\- In an unknown location -

* * *

A certain dragon slayer is looking around an empty black void. "Huh. If this is my mind, it's pretty empty..." Natsu said in a deadpanned voice.

Natsu started walking, he feels like he is moving. But at the same time, he feels like nothing is moving at all. "Well this is creepy. This is my own mind and I am creeped out."

After walking for what seems like an hour or two, Natsu heard something. "Hm?" The dragon slayer stopped and listened.

It was silent, as if no sounds will be heard. Except… The sound of ripping? Natsu quickly turned his head to the sound to see huge white 'tears' appearing around that area… and its coming towards him! Natsu had no choice but to run, turning around and running, even to go as far as use his magic to give him a speed boost.

But it was no use. The 'tear' caught up with him, and he fell, screaming into an endless white void. That quickly changed to an interior of a volcano with various gold and red metal designs? Still screaming, the dragon slayer landed with a loud thud in a middle of… a rune scribed platform? (2)

Natsu shook his head as he looked around, the heat was great and Natsu felt painfully hot… Wait what? "Why do I feel pain from heat?"

"That is a question you would ask." A loud and deep voice stated.

Natsu turned around quickly. "Who's there! Show yourself!" Natsu shouted. But there was only silence except for the bubbling of magma below. "…...As you wish…..." The deep voice responded, but louder!

The whole 'world' shook as the magma below started blowing up into fierce deadly geysers of molten rock. Some holes in the walls started blowing out crimson hot flames, illuminating the area even more.

The dragon slayer could sense something huge, something absolutely titanic below him. It's moving to a side… Natsu quickly turned around to see a huge blast of magma and fire burst into a huge beacon that exited the volcano's mouth. More and more beacons of fire and magma started bursting around the platform he is on.

However, Natsu just focused on the largest beacon. A large shadow can be seen… When suddenly the beacon turned into an orb of molten rock and flames. Natsu's eyes widened as he quickly crossed his arms. **"Fire Dragon's Burning Shield!** A large knight's shield of fire formed in front of Natsu as the orb exploded, showering the platform with bolts of magma and fire.

Natsu let his shield dissipate, but he was surprised and a little scared at what he saw… A huge dark salmon colored dragon with gold metal-like armor with glowing red accents on it was in front of him, flapping it's large wings to keep it in the air. The dragon was huge! It can easily outclass the drake he fought in sheer size alone! (3)

With a jaw to the ground Natsu can't help but gawk at the red dragon. "Who… are you?" The speechless dragon slayer can't help but ask.

Natsu saw the dragon smirk. "I am you." The dragon said with an amused look in it's glowing red eye.

The dragon slayer blinked once. Twice. Three times. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

The only noise in the room is the loud boisterous laugh of the dragon while Natsu is just looking at the dragon with wide eyes and snot dripping from his nose. A face to remember.

Shaking his head, Natsu looked at the dragon seriously. "What do you mean by that?! You are me?!" The dragon still kept laughing, amused by the loud slayer. A tick mark appeared on Natsu's head. "Stop laughing you overgrown lizard!"

The dragon finally stopped laughing. "Haha… That was worth it... Allow me to be accurate. I am your dragon soul. Your power, your magic. I am the very essence that makes up your Dragon Slayer Magic."

Natsu blinked. "Oh ok." The dragon sweatdropped. "What? 'Oh ok'? Out of everything you would say. You say 'Oh ok'?" Natsu just shrugged. "Well, that makes more sense than saying 'I am you' you know." Natsu said in a deadpanned voice.

The dragon turned it's head. "You do have a point."

Natsu just looked at the dragon. "Anyway!" The dragon looked back at him. "Why am I here?"

The dragon looked at Natsu, this time with a deadly and serious air. "You are here… Because you have achieved the requirements… albeit unintentionally." Natsu looked confused at what the dragon was saying. "What do you mean requirements?"

The dragon just stared at Natsu. "The requirements to be able to transform into a dragon… The heart of a dragon, the ferocity of a dragon, and the soul of a dragon, which is me." Natsu looked surprised. "What?" "You heard me. You have completed all the requirements to be able to safely gain a powerful dragon form." The dragon informed, however one thing caught Natsu's attention.

"What do you mean, safely?" Natsu asked, suddenly cautious. The dragon nodded. "Very good observation. By safely, I meant you will be able to change into a dragon, and still have control of your mind. Another way to bypass all those requirements… Is to slay dragons and bathe in their blood..."

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise and horror. Is that what happened to Igneel? "And before you ask, no. The dragons that disappeared during 07 X777 did not die. Besides, the last time that happened was a long time ago." The dragon quickly said, which made Natsu sigh in relief.

"But let's not get into that, I have only limited knowledge of that so I can't help you there, I am here so that I can help you achieve the final stages before you will be allowed to change into your dragon form. Which is me." The dragon said with a smirk.

Natsu's eyes widened. "That's why you said that you are me! I get it now!" Natsu yelled as he slammed a fist onto his hand. Making the dragon sweatdrop at the young dragon slayer.

The dragon's eyes glowed. "The final stage is… Learn my name!" Natsu looked confused at what the final stage was when his eyes widened as he saw the dragon about ready to breath fire in his direction. "Uh oh..."

* * *

\- In the outside world -

* * *

"Damn, these wounds. I wonder how was Natsu able to survive those. Those wounds are pretty much fatal." Gray said in an amazed voice.

Gajeel decided to answer that. "We Dragon Slayers are made of tougher stuff than you guys. We aren't ordinary humans. We can take a beating before we kick the can, and even then. We would have taken down as many as we can with us." Gajeel finished with a smirk.

Makarov however just watched Natsu, planning on how to tell him that he won't be able to participate for the S-Class trials.

Erza can't help but ask. "But why do I feel like Natsu did something else stupid to be like this?" Wendy answered this time. "Well he did, Happy told me. After the drake died, it bloated up and exploded into a large wave of magma, it would have destroyed the town and everyone in it if Natsu didn't do anything. And… and..." Wendy started crying at the end.

Lucy patted the little sky dragon slayer's head. "And what did he do Wendy?" Wendy wiped her eyes and looked at everyone with sad eyes. "He consumed it… He ate the magma." Wendy somberly said.

Everyone's eyes widened but not more so than Gajeel's. "Was he insane?! He ATE another element aside from his own?!" Erza looked less surprised. "Well, it is Natsu. I mean, he ate an etherion crystal back at the Tower of Heaven… He would brave the risks if it meant saving lives."

Everyone nodded. Makarov turned around and was about to say something when a certain dragon slayer spoke. "Hey everyone, why the long faces?" Everyone quickly turned to the bed to see Natsu awake smiling like an idiot, but he looks tired.

Wendy was the first to respond as she quickly jumped and hugged the bedridden dragon slayer. "Natsu-kun! You're awake! I thought you would not come back!" Wendy said, crying.

Natsu ignored the sore feeling of his body and just hugged Wendy back while patting her head with his other bandaged hand. "Well, I came back didn't I? I didn't break my promise… I told you." Natsu quietly said to Wendy with a small smile.

The sky dragon slayer just buried her head even more into the hug, still crying. Everyone was just watching, awkwardly.

After a few minutes, Wendy finally stopped crying and slowly separated from Natsu, who wiped her tears. "Feel better now?" Natsu asked with a dumb grin on his face.

Wendy laughed a little. "Baka… I should ask you that..." She said with a small smile.

Everyone watched the exchange with smiles on their faces, well… Gajeel's was a smirk, but close enough.

Makarov didn't want to interrupt, but… Maybe that could work? "Natsu, how are you feeling my boy?" He asked.

Natsu turned to the master. "Ah! Jiji! I'm feeling better than I did in the last six days if that's what you're asking." Natsu said with a huge dumb grin on his face.

The master just facepalmed. "Of course you would answer with that. But another thing I want to say. You never did get your reward for completing the S-Class Quest didn't you?" Makarov asked.

The bedridden slayer looked confused. "Reward? There was a reward?" Natsu asked stupidly.

Makarov's eye twitched. "You idiot! Of course there is a reward! All missions have some kind of reward!" The master said with a twitching eyebrow before he sighed. "Well, because you didn't destroy any of the town… Except for half the mountain if the reports were accurate…" Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor except for Natsu, and Wendy.

"Flame-brain destroyed half a mountain?!" "Natsu didn't destroy any town property?!" "Damn Salamander, you strong." Gray, Lucy, and Gajeel said. Erza just smacked them all to the ground. "Be quiet! This is an infirmary!"

Makarov just shook his head, while Natsu and Wendy laughed. "Well, from what I saw on the flyer, the reward is 10,000,000 Jewels!" Makarov's eyes turned into shining stars.

Natsu just nodded. "10,000,000 huh. Ok." He just said with a calm voice, which surprised everyone. Natsu's eyes widened before turning to Makarov with a serious look. "Master, we need to talk." Everyone's eyes widen as Natsu doesn't call Master Makarov 'Master' unless he is very serious. Makarov looked at Natsu before he nodded. "Everyone, would you give me and Natsu some privacy."

Everyone was reluctant but a look from both Makarov and Natsu made them relent and leave the room, Wendy was last as she looked back to see Natsu smile softly and wave at her, making Wendy smile a little and wave back before finally leaving.

Makarov casted a magic spell, as various magic circles appeared on the walls, floor and ceiling. "There , no one can hear us. What is it Natsu?" Makarov asked.

Natsu looked serious, and even troubled. "The drake warned me about something at the end of our battle, before he did that suicide attack." Natsu then started explaining about the possibility of more drake attacks, and a possible return of the dragons.

The master looked even more serious. "That is very dangerous… Tell me Natsu, did you grow stronger from that battle?" Makarov asked while looking at Natsu from the corner of his eye.

Natsu grinned widely. "Yes, I can eat and use magma now, which albeit. Was a bit stupid to try and eat in the first place. With my ability to eat magma, I can also eat lava, as I remember that is just a weaker form of magma. I also now have a trump card that I can fall back on if needed." Natsu finished with a huge grin.

Makarov just shook his head with a small grin. "Trump card huh. Hmph. I have to ask, will you recover in time for the S-Class Trials?" Makarov asked with an eye looking at him.

Natsu just grinned even wider. "I will! Tomorrow I will be ready and waitin!" Natsu said with a big toothy smile.

Makarov just shook his head. "Yeah I guess. Well, get better soon Natsu." The master said while waving his hand.

* * *

\- The next day -

* * *

Wendy looked at Makarov with an uncertain look. "Are you sure this is necessary?" She shyly asked.

Makarov nodded. "Yes, he won't heal until after the S-Class, Natsu will need to rest and get back his energy." The master said sadly. "I don't want to do this anymore than you do."

* * *

Chapter 1 The Deadly Drake and The inner Dragon End

* * *

 **Well this is the end of the first chapter! Natsu got left behind! However in the next chapter we can guess that Natsu will be going to Tenroujima in the next chapter XD.**

 **Anyway there are a few author notes I need to reveal.**

 **(1) Shuryo basically looks like the World of Warcraft Deathwing if he was WAAAAY smaller and the metal is just stone and rock.**

 **(2) The Red Dragon's Final Boss Nest from the a favorite MMORPG game of mine called Dragon Nest.**

 **(3) It is the Red Dragon Feder from Dragon Nest, only he is the same size as Acnologia and Igneel. Which means Natsu has a dragon form of that size XD. If you have guessed this guy then congratulations for guessing right! :D**

 **Anyway, if you like it Review if you are planning to flame useless shit like "Because of this I won't read it anymore." Then please, to God above and the fuckin Devil below, don't even try! If I have any grammatical errors or if there are things I need to improve with my writing then by all means. That is welcome.**

 **This is The Oblivion Overlord signing out! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Now if there are any questions regarding how strong is Natsu's Dragon form, I'll say… You have to wait. XD Don't want to spoil too much. But meh. You will see it anyway in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I don't really have much to say other than, if you want to keep reading this story, then by all means, do it. Also if there are any grammatical errors or errors in my writing, I'd much appreciate that you either PM me or Review it.**

 **Also, the first part will be a flashback so just a quick warning.**

 **I have taken up a lot of space already so here is the second Chapter to the fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Rise of the Red Dragon, and The battle of the Dragons

* * *

 _\- Flashback -_

* * *

 _Mira walked into the infirmary with a tray of fresh hot food, a glass of water, and a torch. "You hungry Natsu?" Mira asked with a smile._

 _Natsu was trying to get out of bed, but he failed cause he can't move much. Turning to Mira, Natsu grinned like an idiot. "Ah Mira! Yes I am actually. I thought I had to sneak out to get food." Natsu finished while scratching his head._

 _Mira shook her head. "Only you Natsu, only you would think that no one would bring food to the infirmary." A door opening grabbed the attention of the two. Natsu and Mira turned to see Wendy entering the infirmary._

" _Ah Wendy-chan!" Both Natsu and Mira said surprised before turning to each other and then back to the little dragon slayer. Making said dragon slayer laugh a little at the synchronized movements._

" _Ah Mira-san. I would like to help feed Natsu-kun. If I can..." Wendy shyly asked with a hint of a blush on her face._

 _Mira's eyes widened a little before she got a little smirk and mischievous look in her eyes. "Oh sure. That will be fine. Just fine. In fact, I remembered that I need to go do something. So I'll just leave this in your hands." Mira then put the tray in Wendy's hands._

 _Mira walked to the door and waved back at the two. "Bye bye~" She said with a giggle at the end._

 _The door closed, and the two dragon slayers are now in an awkward silence. Natsu scratched the back of his head. "So… Wendy-chan. You, are gonna feed me?" Natsu quietly asked while looking away with a small blush on his face._

 _Wendy blushed even more. "Ye-yeah. I hope you don't mind Natsu-kun?" Natsu shook his head._

 _No, I don't mind Wendy-chan. You can go ahead now." Wendy nodded as she started walking towards Natsu before sitting on a chair next to him._

 _Wendy grabbed the spoon and scooped up some of the pork curry and raised it to Natsu who is blushing as much as she is. "Sa-say ahh~ Natsu-kun." She asked cutely._

 _Natsu looked away, stubborn for a bit, this was harder to accept than saying it, before finally relenting. "Ahh~" He let himself be fed. Even though he said he doesn't mind he is embarrassed by it still._

 _If you walked into this room you would only see two dragon slayers, one feeding the other. What they did not know was that a certain someone was at the door and that certain someone spiked Natsu's food so that he will rest and not try to follow them._

 _Mira was currently awwing at the sight of the two dragon slayers. "Ooooh! Those two look so cute together! I can't wait for them to confess!" Mirajaine is whispering furiously, her inner matchmaker is rising._

 _But she quickly sobers up. 'I'm so sorry Natsu, but you have to rest… You can't come with us...' She quietly thought._

 _Wendy is still feeding Natsu, she was also a little worried that Natsu would do something stupid in the future later, but she didn't know so she just ignored the feeling._

 _Natsu finished all the food and looked at Wendy with a smile. "Thank you. Wendy-chan!" He said with a big grin. Making the sky dragon slayer blush, but she noticed something._

" _Natsu-kun? Are you getting tired? Your eyes?" She noticed that Natsu's eyes were closing little by little._

" _Ah. I guess I am… A little sleepy… That food was very delicious… I think I want to sleep now… my stomach is so full…..." The bedridden dragon slayer yawned. Wendy smiled softly before having Natsu lay down before placing a hand on Natsu's head._

" _Get better soon Natsu-kun." Wendy whispered with a smile. Natsu gave a tired smile. "Don't worry Wendy-chan. I'll get better soon." Natsu finished with a big but tired grin._

* * *

 _\- Flashback End -_

* * *

Waking up, Natsu stretched his arms. "Wow, that was a good sleep." Natsu muttered to himself. The dragon slayer felt no more soreness anywhere so he ripped the bandages off his body before throwing it into the trash can.

"I can't believe I actually recovered before the S-Class Trials. I can't wait to surprise everyone." He chuckled to himself.

Natsu opened the infirmary door before jumping over the railing and landing in front of the bar, he did not see Mira there like she usually would be at this time and day.

Macao turned to the sound of a thud and saw Natsu. "Hey Natsu! Looks like you're up and about doing fine now!"

The dragon slayer turned to Macao. "Yeah, I'm feeling great now old man!" Natsu said with a snicker. Macao gained a tick mark and yelled at Natsu. "I'm not old!"

Natsu laughed before he stopped finally. "By the way where is Mira?… Come to think of it… Where is Erza, and Jiji... and stripper, metalhead, Lucy, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman, the three Raijin-somethin, Old-man Gildarts, and even Wendy-chan and Happy?" Natsu looked around for the aforementioned people.

Jet looked a bit nervous. "Ahh… Well, you see Natsu..." Jet started saying slowly, gaining the attention of Natsu.

* * *

\- One explanation later -

* * *

The quiet scene of Magnolia was ruined by a colossal scream of "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?", gaining the attention of few of he townspeople but shrugged if off as something the Fairy Tail mages might be doing something that they always do.

"What do you mean?! They left me?! But it has only been a daaaayyy…... How long have I been asleep?" Natsu shouted at the first part but lowered his voice at the end.

Macao and Wakaba looked at each other, before Wakaba turned to Natsu. "You have been out for three days Natsu. They are probably in the middle of the S-Class Trials right now." The smoking man said.

Natsu shook his head before he started walking to the doors. "Then I'll just go there myself! I can beat any of them even with my hands tied behind my back!" The angry dragon slayer shouted as he ran towards the door.

Wakaba was standing up already. "Wait Na-" "Give it up old friend, when Natsu sets his mind on something, there is nothing gonna stopping him." Macao said with a sigh, making everyone else sigh with small smiles on their faces. "Well… You aren't wrong." Kinana said with a giggle.

* * *

\- On the outskirts of Magnolia -

* * *

"Hmm… How can I get there without using transportation…" Natsu muttered to himself, trying to come up with an idea.

"Wait a minute… That thing Jellal did a long time ago..." Natsu vaguely remembered Jellal surround himself with magic that allowed him to fly, maybe he can do the same with fire? "I wonder… if I change the properties like Macao said..."

Natsu started gathering magic around him and then ignited himself. Natsu is now covered in flames that are similar to a meteor? "Woah… These are cool flames! Welp… Let's try this out!"

The dragon slayer jumped and struggled to stay in air for awhile, falling and stumbling all over himself, rolling in mid air and suddenly cutting off his magic by accident and making him fall.

Finally after an hour, Natsu got the hang of it. "That was the most frustrating hour of my life. Alright… Let's go!" Natsu then charged his magic before expelling it. The dragon slayer started flying through the air, he went up high into the clouds.

"Hahaha! This is awesome!" Natsu started flying in complex patterns and doing barrelrolls. He laughed while he finally leveled out and looked down.

"Woah… This is quite the view." Natsu said to himself as he saw most of the vast land of Fiore that he could see.

Natsu felt his magic start getting low. "Hmm, I need to practice this so that I don't use that much magic next time..." The airborne dragon slayer looked for anything to replenish his magic when he saw a volcano. "Huh. Lucky."

Natsu divebombed into the mouth of the volcano, before he started eating a LOT of magma and lava. He even ate more than he needed so that he has excess magic for the flight. He then ignited himself again and flew towards Tenroujima Island.

The flying dragon slayer saw he finally flew out into open sea and is giddy at the fact he will surprise everyone by flying over there. Natsu snickered to himself. But… Natsu couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. He feels like he needs to get there faster, the dragon slayer didn't like the feeling, because most of the time his gut feeling was accurate.

Natsu then flew faster until he broke the sound barrier. Making a sonic boom that could be heard for miles. The flying Natsu could see the outline of Tenroujima Island and was getting giddy, but from the corner of his eyes he saw boats belonging to the rune knights.

"The hell are the rune knights doing here? Of all places? This is supposed to be a guild only grounds. Hmm… Something ain't right..." Natsu stayed above the clouds, looking for anything out of the ordinary when he heard a loud roar…

 _ **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**_ The roar was so strong it made the seas churn into large dangerous waves and whirlpools and the clouds to become darker as if someone dimmed the sun.

But the sound of the roar resonated within Natsu. "That roar… No doubt about it. It's a dragon… and a strong one… But where is it?" Natsu started looking around when he felt the winds around him become erratic and blast him away from something.

Natsu stabilized himself and shook his head to get back his bearings before looking at the source of the wind and almost choked on his spit. "Tha-that's!"

A titanic black dragon with blue markings is heading to Tenrou, intending to land and wreak havoc.

"Acnologia..." Natsu muttered with disdain. But he was confused, it was right next to him and passed right by him without even looking? Did it have a goal, or did it not even notice him? Both conclusions pissed him off.

Natsu looked towards Tenrou island and saw everyone around a camp fire, the flying dragon slayer started flying towards them intent on trying to reach them before the black dragon could.

… But he was too late… The dragon arrived first, and it started to roar at the land, turning it into nothing but rubble. Though that roar… Natsu decided to get it's attention. Inhaling as much air as he could into his lungs Natsu got ready to roar.

" _ **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Natsu roared as loud as he could. The strength of the roar also did something similar. The waters started turning and shaking as if it was sea quake, and the sky turned slightly red, as if someone lit the sky on fire.

Natsu looked at the dragon, and saw Acnologia turn it's head to him in interest. As if wondering why it didn't notice him earlier.

The dragon slayer glared at the dragon and the dragon glared back at the dragon slayer.

* * *

\- Earlier with the Tenrou group before the first roar -

* * *

Makarov sat near the fire. "The S-Class trials are now over, we have to tend to everyone's wounds."

Gray and Gajeel started complaining that we should continue, when the Master had enough. "Alright… We can continue the S-Class Trials... If one of you manages to defeat me." Makarov stated with a little mischievous smile.

Gray and Gajeel said they were ok with it when they got smacked into the ground hard by a large fist. Courtesy of the Master, who shrunk his hand and looked at everyone else. "Anyone else?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

Everyone else shook their heads no. "Good, now Mira? I think you said that Natsu would've woke up earlier today? Why is that? I thought you said that it would last until the S-Class trials were over and when we came back."

Mira shook her head. "Well, for a normal person yes, but Natsu… Is anything but normal, his body burns out anything that doesn't belong so I think he reduced the time of sleep by half." Mira said with a smile and a sweatdrop on her head.

Wendy wrapped her arms around her knees. "I still feel bad for leaving Natsu-kun behind, if I knew that you put that in Natsu-kun's food then I wouldn't have fed him that." She said.

Happy was beside her as well somberly eating a piece of fish. "Aye… I wish I was with Natsu right now..." The blue exceed said.

But Carla just lightly swatted his arm. "Baka. You know Natsu would've asked you to help him get here, and being the loyal partner you are, you would've helped him get here." The white female exceed said while Pantherlily just nodded and grunted.

Makarov nodded. "Exactly Carla, that is why I brought Happy with us. But if Natsu is awake and he found out we left him he is probably on the way here himself." Makarov sighed.

Lisanna giggled. "I wonder what Natsu's reaction will be when he gets here and the S-Class Trials are already over." The Strauss sibling giggled even more, which got some of the others t start laughing a little and a few others smirk.

 _ **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**_ However the peaceful air was interrupted by the loudest roar they have ever heard. It's so loud that it made everyone put their hands over their ears to try and block the sound. Makarov's eyes widen in disbelief. "Impossible… Was that?..." After the roar the sky darkened and the seas turned into tidal waves of destruction.

Gildarts eyes shrunk in obvious fear. "It can't be! It's here?! Why is that thing here?! Of all places!" Makarov and Gildarts looked at where the sound was coming from and saw a giant black dragon with glowing white eyes heading their way.

The titanic black dragon landed with a giant crash, destroying the entire forest that it landed on, and stared at the puny humans in front of it, growling at them with ferocious bloodlust.

Everyone else was gawking at the fact a dragon was actually here, and right in front of them too! Wendy was trying to speak to it, but either she couldn't understand it, or it's not saying anything aside from growling and snarling at them.

Makarov finally said something. "The Black Dragon of Apocalypse… Acnologia!" The master said as everyone looked at him with wide eyes. They heard rumors about it but they thought that it was just a moniker, nothing else. They didn't think it was an actual dragon!

Gildarts was about to say something when Acnologia roared once more. Destroying the landscape with it's roar alone, turning it into nothing but a large crevice of rubble and rock. The dragon didn't look at them and just looked as if liking it's destructive work.

"Tsk! That beast is admiring it's damned work! Listen everyone! We can't fight this thing! We have to run!" Gildarts shouted, gaining everyone's attention but not including the dragon. Some of them were about to protest when…

" _ **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ They heard another loud roar! It matched Acnologia's first one in intensity and sound, it even turned the skies red and made the waters shake! "Another one?!" Makarov can't help but say in surprise and a little fear.

Acnologia turned to face the direction the roar came from. "Wha? Is Acnologia responding? Is it another dragon?!" Gildarts can't help but ask in amazement and fear.

However one girl knew, she just knew who did that roar. Wendy started crying with a large smile. "NATSU!" The sky dragon slayer called out loudly. Everyone looked at Wendy with wide eyes and were about to say something when Acnologia roared out… in slight pain?

Everyone quickly looked back at the dragon and saw a large ball of flames resembling a meteor hitting the face of Acnologia to the side. "I'm right here and I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled out.

Looking back at everyone, Natsu yelled at them. "RUN! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Everyone was shocked and horrified at what Natsu said, Makarov and Gildarts convinced everyone to run, and they did run. They kept running until they disappeared into the forest. Natsu then turned back to Acnologia who swatted him down onto the ground creating a large crater.

But Natsu was not down from that hit, he burst out of the ground with flames covering his body. Natsu held out a fist and made a crimson orb of flames the size of a human before disappearing and appearing right next to Acnologia's head.

" **Fire Dragon's Fire Blast!"** Thrusting his arm, the orb quickly shrunk and expanded into a large sphere of burning flames. Natsu then left the orb and flew below Acnologia's chin before igniting a foot in flames. **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"** He swung his foot in an upperhead strike, making the head of the dragon lurch back from the force of the kick.

Acnologia however was a little impressed and a little annoyed that he had to fight a new and strong opponent. "You are strong, stronger than all the other mages below us for sure. Dragon Slayer." The dragon finally spoke.

Natsu just kept levitating in front of Acnologia's face. "So you do speak, and I thought you became mute when you became a dragon." Natsu saw the dragon's eyes widen a little.

"Yeah, I know a part of your past. After all, I-" However Natsu was interrupted by a variety of magic smashing into the side of Acnologia, annoying the beast and shocking Natsu.

The two dragons turned to see the Fairy Tail mages charging their magic. Natsu gained a tick mark. "BAKAYAROU! Why are you all still here?! None of you can fight this!" Natsu yelled but he was interrupted by Gray.

"Baka! We are Fairy Tail mages! We don't back down!" Gray said with a smirk. "That's right!" Lucy cheered out with a smile.

"Salamander, don't think you can order us what to do!" Gajeel said with a smirk. "Natsu! We stick together! It has always been the Fairy Tail way!" Erza said with a battle ready smile.

Natsu shook his head with a smile despite the situation. "Of course..." Turning back to the dragon, who looked pissed that the weak mages came back. "They will die, and you will die with them." Acnologia taunted.

Natsu smirked while igniting his entire body, and magma started manifesting around him like moons orbiting around him. "Well, then. If that was true. Then I won't make this easy for you." The dragon showed it's teeth fully as it growled in challenge. "I never said that it would be easy."

The Black Dragon moved to punch Natsu with one of it's claws, while Natsu covered a fist in black magma and crimson fire. **"Red Dragon's Annihilation Hammer!"** The two fists collided and made a terrifying explosion that launched nearly everyone around them.

* * *

\- On the Rune Knights Ship currently -

* * *

Doranbolt and Lahar looked shocked that Natsu appeared out of nowhere and is fighting Acnologia like that, and they were even more shocked from the catastrophic explosion that followed. It created a shockwave so strong the clouds around the island parted and the waters around the said island got pushed outwards in a tidal wave.

"What the hell… Has the Salamander always been that powerful?" Lahar can't help but mutter in confusion and a little fear. _'If he was that strong, then the damages to the towns he did before were him holding back?!'_ The commander of the Rune Knights thought as he saw Natsu fly back before smashing back into the dragon as the Fairy Tail mages kept peppering it with magic attacks.

Doranbolt looked to Lahar and shook his head. "I don't know if he was always that powerful, he was the hardest to shadow as his scent and hearing make me cautious to him. But still, he is bloody matching the Black Dragon's attacks, blow for blow." The undercover mage stated in awe as he saw Acnologia punch Natsu literally into the ground before the dragon whipped it's tail lightly making all the other Fairy Tail mages fly away from it.

A random rune knight walked up to Lahar. "Orders sir?" Lahar turned to the rune knight and then back to the scene of Natsu flying around the tree before slamming into Acnologia's side lifting it off the ground a bit before the dragon smacked him with its tail, sending him to a mountain.

Lahar shook his head. "No, we won't do anything for now, to be honest. We will probably just get in their way."

Doranbolt looked at Lahar with wide eyes. "Are you serious Lahar?! We found out that Fairy Tail was just doing nothing but S-Class trials here, and just because a dragon is here we aren't going to do anything?!"

The Rune Knight Captain quickly turned around to the spy. "I understand that they are innocent, but do you think we will be able to help them? Their strength is greater than ours, we would only get in their way, and I'd rather not want needless casualties." Lahar turned back to the island where he saw Acnologia roar again, this time throwing back all the mages away from it.

Doranbolt grit his teeth. Looking back to the island, he remembers that even though he faked the memories of the mages to let them think he was one of them. He can't help but feel sad because Fairy Tail is actually a very nice guild to be in.

' _Fairy Tail, I am so sorry.'_ Doranbolt thought as he saw a huge ball of fire slam into Acnologia's face before the dragon smacked Natsu into the Fairy Tail mages with a claw.

* * *

\- Back to Tenroujima Island -

* * *

Everyone was on the ground with bruises, tired and exhausted from the fight with the dragon of apocalypse. The only one still fighting is Natsu, Makarov, and Gildarts. Natsu blocked the brunt of Acnologia's punch with a **Fire Dragon's Burning Shield** while Gildarts and Makarov in Titanic Form rained blow after blow on the dragon's sides.

Everyone of the Fairy Tail mages, including Gildarts and Makarov were surprised at Natsu's strength, they were wondering if Natsu was just hiding his strength all those times.

The dragon slayer grit his teeth. "There is no way we can hold of the dragon for long. I need to find a way to keep everyone safe, so I could change." Natsu muttered to himself.

As the dragon slayer deflected Acnologia's tail to the ground, he jumped up and covered his hands in magma and flames. **"Red Dragon's Meteor Shower!"** Natsu yelled out as he started punching the air, launching massive 'meteors' of molten black magma covered in crimson flames at Acnologia, who looked surprised at the attack, before it leaped back and flapped it's magic covered wings. The dragon's wing attack created a series of crisscross patterns of black and blue magic that collided with the 'Meteor Shower' and created a massive explosion of smoke.

The three Fairy Tail mages stood side by side as Acnologia was in front of them glaring, all the while not looking tired at all.

Natsu was about to attack when it was as if time stopped. He looked around and saw everything stopped moving. "What the hell?"

"I can save everyone." An unknown voice said, which made Natsu turn around just as quickly, but he saw nothing. "Who are you?! Is this time freezing your doing?! Cause if it is… That is soooo cooool!" Despite the situation, Natsu can't help but compliment the person who did this.

A giggle was heard. "So child-like, yet also so mature. I can relate to that." The unknown voice said, though from the sound, Natsu can discern that it is a girl.

As soon as he thought that, a pale blonde haired little girl with green eyes appeared right in front of him. "My name is Mavis, and I can save everyone."

Natsu was a little nervous and a little suspicious. "Why would you do this and what is the catch? You can't be this generous?"

Mavis looked at the dragon slayer with a small understanding smile. "You are smarter than what others say. Well, I don't require anything other than you buy me some time, it will take awhile for me to activate the spell to protect them."

Natsu's eyes widened. "That's it?" Mavis shook her head, this time with a small frown. "No, because you will be holding Acnologia back, you won't be included in the protective spell."

The dragon slayer just sighed with a smile. "That's it huh. Well, let's get started!" Mavis looked surprised at the readiness and acceptance in Natsu's voice.

"Are you sure? You might die?" Mavis asked one more time.

Natsu just grinned. "I'll protect my precious people. I will stop at nothing to protect them." The confident grin and aura Natsu is exuding surprised Mavis even more before she smiled.

"Then, let's get started shall we?" Mavis said with a smile.

The dragon slayer nodded, and Mavis disappeared. Time resumed.

Natsu started walking forward, red magic slowly rising from him. "Master! Gildarts! Go back to everyone and protect them from any stray attacks!" Natsu yelled out, walking slowly towards Acnologia, who looked amused yet curious at what the strong mage will do.

Makarov was about to go into a tirade before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, the master saw Gildarts shake his head. "There is something about Natsu currently that makes me want to believe he's got this. Let's do what he said, if he has any trouble we'll jump in, ok?"

The master looked at Natsu for one last time before he looked back to Gildarts and nodded. The Master and The Ace quickly jumped back until they were with the tired mages, ready to defend them.

Natsu stopped and looked up at Acnologia, his red magic now receded into him. "Say, Acnologia. I got a challenge for ya."

The said dragon just turned it's head to the side, looking at Natsu amused. "Oh? And what is it?"

Natsu grinned, and… COLOSSAL amounts of red magic started pouring out of Natsu. _**"Let's show the world our burning dream! RED SOUL! FEDER!"**_

And then… All hell broke loose…...

Natsu's magic imploded and surrounded him in a beacon of magic. Creating large shockwaves that parted the clouds and the waters to pulse from the island.

Acnologia was forced back a bit from the sudden implosion of magic from Natsu. It looked back at the giant dark red beacon of magic with slightly widened eyes. "What is he doing?..."

The Fairy Tail mages had to hold the ground otherwise they would've flown away. "What the hell is this magic power?! Is this Natsu's Trump Card?!" Makarov can't help but yell out.

Even Gildarts had a little problem with standing his ground, he had to hold a nearby cliff to keep himself steady. "Natsu… You have grown this much?..."

"When has flamebrain been this powerful?!" "My god this is too much magic!" "Salamander is really going at it!" "Natsu's magic power keeps rising!" "Natsu, has gotten much stronger!" Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Erza, and Laxus respectively said.

The thick magic disappeared and the shockwaves stopped, but what was revealed next shocked everyone including Acnologia.

A large red dragon with golden armor like pieces around it was there, it is the same size as Acnologia, flapping it's wings to keep itself in the air. Everyone saw the dragon smirk. "Beat me in this form!" Natsu yelled out with a now deep voice.

Natsu, now in Red Dragon form, flapped once and charged at Acnologia with a roar, Acnologia shook it's head before flying towards Natsu, roaring in challenge.

The two dragons covered a fist in magic each. **"Red Dragon's Annihilation Hammer!" "Black Dragon's** **Extinction Hammer!"** The two fists of the dragons collided and created a mighty cataclysmic shockwave that shook EVERYTHING.

The sky is turning into a super storm, countless lightning bolts and thunderbolts rained down around the dragons, with the eye of the storm keeping itself right above the dragons, the seas became restless and started turning into tidal waves, maelstroms, and even turning into large geysers of water reaching into the storm clouds up high.

Everyone was shocked, the Fairy Tail mages, the Rune Knights, including Mavis who was setting up the protective spell, and including Zeref and the Grimoire Heart mages, who are watching from the Grimoire Heart flying guild/ship.

' _Too think, Natsu… You are strong, I now have no doubts you will survive this. But… I know, you won't survive without at least getting a few scars from Acnologia.'_ Mavis thought with a sad smile as she charged the spell.

' _Natsu… You are growing stronger, maybe one day, you can kill me...'_ Zeref thought with a smile.

The clash of magic and will between the two dragons created a wave of intimidation that made everyone near the area sweat and feel a little weak, it reached even the Rune Knight ships and Grimoire Heart ship. (Not including Mavis and Zeref)

The clash ended as both of the dragons flew away from each other before Natsu flew quickly to Acnologia, grabbing the black dragon with his arms before punching it in the face with a normal punch before he proceeded to throw Acnologia away from the island.

Acnologia righted itself, it did not get launched far. The black dragon then flew to Natsu before it punched Natsu's face with a haymaker that stunned the red dragon. Acnologia then spun around and charged it's tail with it's magic. **"Black Dragon's Colossal Breaker!"** It then smacked Natsu's side with the charged tail, launching the red dragon into the island's tree, breaking it and making it fall.

Natsu shook himself before he flew into the air, stopping at the eye of the storm before looking down at Acnologia, who had it's claws charged with magic.

Natsu charged his fists with magic. **"Red Dragon's Meteor Shower!"** If you thought the 'meteors' that Natsu threw before were massive, then you were wrong. Natsu launched literal island sized meteors at Acnologia, who thankfully was not near Tenrou otherwise he would've had to lower the power of his spell.

Acnologia roared as it swung it's claws violently a few times, creating huge tears of black and white magic at the meteors. **"Black Dragon's** **Abyss Tears** **!"** The two catastrophic spells collided and multiple explosions followed, creating multiple shockwaves while not as big as the previous one, it was still catastrophic.

* * *

\- Meanwhile with the Fairy Tail mages -

* * *

Makarov's jaw was literally on the ground as he watched Natsu fight the black dragon and actually match it blow for fucking blow. "Natsu… You..."

All the other Fairy Tail mages are shocked speechless that Natsu could transform into a red dragon and fight Acnologia like this. But a certain sky dragon slayer is worried about Natsu. _'Natsu-kun… Please stay alive...'_

* * *

\- Back to the fight -

* * *

Natsu and Acnologia flew at each other but missed each other by a short distance, the two dragons quickly turned around and flew at each other with a magic covered fist ready. **"Red Dragon's Annihilation Hammer!" "Black Dragon's Extinction Hammer!"**

The two dragons' fists collided and created another cataclysmic explosion, but it was shorter than the last. Natsu quickly disengaged, making Acnologia fall forward from his force. The red dragon used his tail to pierce the black dragon's left wing, making it roar out in pain.

"You little!-" Acnologia grabbed the tail and started spinning with Natsu being forced into the spin, disorienting the red dragon. The black dragon threw Natsu into the air before following him. Natsu quickly righted himself but not fast enough as Acnologia grabbed Natsu by the throat and charged his right claws with magic. "This is the end for you!"

Acnologia then slashed his claws over Natsu's left eye, making him roar out in pain. The wounds were huge as magma-like blood burst from the wound, Natsu quickly used his legs and tail to bash Acnologia away, so that he may be able to take a breather.

Natsu couldn't open his eye because of the wound and the blood on his eye. So Natsu now has a new blind spot that the black dragon may use. This is not good. Acnologia was up high in the eye of the storm while he was just floating there, keeping himself aloft with his wings.

The two dragons apparently had the same idea and started charging large amounts of magic into their mouths.

Natsu had magma, flames, and red magic swirling into existence as a glowing dark red orb in the red dragon's jaws.

Acnologia had black, blue, and white magic swirling and solidifying as a bright blue and white orb in the black dragon's jaws.

" **Red Dragon's Roar!" "Black Dragon's Roar!"** The two dragons yelled as their attacks flew at each other. The two attacks met at the middle and created a terrifying shockwave that cleared the dark clouds around them and the water to pulse around the attacks.

Natsu kept his roar up but he was tiring out. The attack to his eye is making him lose focus, and his roar got weaker. Acnologia noticed this and upped the ante so to speak. The black dragon magnified it's roar, making the attack bigger and completely distintegrating Natsu's roar, who widened in surprise, but closed his eyes in acceptance.

The roar reached him and he got blasted into the ocean roaring out one last roar before he disappeared into the depths.

Acnologia stared at the bubbling waters for a bit and saw the bubbles stop. It roared out in victory before it started flying back to the island, ready to finish what it came here for.

* * *

\- With the Fairy Tail mages -

* * *

"NATSU!" Wendy and all the other tired mages shouted out in horror and worry.

They all saw Acnologia float above the island as he started charging another roar attack. Making the Fairy Tail mages look at it with horror filled eyes.

Lisanna and Mira looked at each with a sad smile and held each others hand, everyone saw what they were doing and joined in, they all joined hands until they formed a circle. They looked up at the black dragon. "For… Fairy Tail…"

The dragon charged one last time before roaring the attack at the island. Wendy said one last thing as she closed her eyes. "For… Natsu..."

* * *

\- Meanwhile -

* * *

Under the water, a pink haired mage was there, knocked out floating up to the surface slowly, a blue haired body fell and stopped with him and started floating up with him, unconscious as well.

* * *

Chapter 2 Rise of the Red Dragon, and The battle of the Dragons

* * *

 **Oh mah GAWD This took absolutely so long to bloody write. My head hurts.**

 **Anyway, Natsu can fly now yes. But he still uses more magic than needed on that spell, so he will be practicing it in his spare time.**

 **No doubt you have seen the description of the battle of the dragons. Well, back then. That is what I would've pictured the battle of two dragons in Fairy Tail before, especially if the dragon was fighting Acnologia.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger. I did not want to end it but I wanted to at the same time. Weird huh?**

 **Anyway, I am tired. So this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Now there are a few things I'd like to point out here, for some who would think this would be a rip off from Master Dragneel, and for a certain reviewer.**

 **First off, just because that this is inspired from that fanfic, it doesn't mean I will copy the story and other things from that story.**

 **Now, for a certain reviewer aka** **KamiKageRyuuketsu.**

 **First of all, when reviewing, you don't have to act like a completely edgy ass.**

 **Second, do you know how hard it is to think of a way to give Natsu a scar on his face from Acnologia WITHOUT DAMAGING his damned eye?!**

 **Third, what made you** **ASSUME** **that I would make Natsu into a 'Kakashi'?!**

 **Fourth, did it ever OCCUR to you that maybe I even HATE Kakashi Hatake?! He is a favorite playing hypocrite who** _**sucks Uchiha dick and is a fucking retard who didn't even see his mistake before being hit in the face with it.**_

 **And lastly, read the next chapter before you ASSUME things, ASSUMING things is one of the worst fucking things a human could fucking do.**

 **Finally, Natsu will show a more mature side of him in this chapter, while I love the way Natsu roasted the council in Master Dragneel, I want to slightly alter it and give it my own flare.**

 **Now with that out of the way, here is the next update! Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will.**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Prideful Council, A New Drake, and The New Guild Master

* * *

\- A few days later at the Fairy Tail Guild -

* * *

Everyone was quietly speaking with each other, they were confused as to why the Tenrou group was taking so long when the doors to the guild burst open. Making everyone turn their heads to the gate to see the council Rune Knights.

Macao stood up and walked to them. "May I help you?" The purple fire mage asked.

Lahar just reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll, before handing it to Macao. Who took it and looked back at Lahar with suspicion at first before he opened it.

Macao read the scroll slowly, and his eyes widened the more he read it. He quickly looked back up at Lahar then back at the scroll before looking back at Lahar. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Macao yelled out. Throwing the scroll to the side, where Alzack picked it up, and started reading it himself. His eyes also widened as he showed Bisca, and the others what it said.

Laki covered her mouth with teary eyes. "No… It can't be..." Reedus looked pissed. "This is not possible!" Romeo started crying.

Jet and Droy looked ready to tear the Rune Knights apart. "There is no way they are dead!" Jet yelled out. "Yeah! Absolutely no way!" Droy yelled out with equal anger.

Lahar just shook his head. "This man witnessed everything, he is the only survivor." Lahar stood to the side to reveal Mest.

Macao's eyes widened. "Mest?! Is it true?! Tell us!" Macao yelled while walking closer to him.

Mest just looked down, even when Macao grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. "Tell us!" Macao screamed desperately, hoping that it is not true.

The mage's silence was enough of an answer. Macao let go, not paying attention to the mage that fell on his ass. The blue haired mage staggered back before he fell on a bench before looking down and holding his head. "It can't be..."

Lahar was about to say something when a familiar voice yelled out. "What's with the long faces everyone?" Lahar, Mest, and the Fairy Tail mages eyes widened, as they quickly turned towards the sound, with the platoon of Rune Knights splitting to the sides to reveal four figures.

The first two women were unknown to everyone but Lahar swore he knew her from somewhere, the other two people were…

"Natsu! Wendy!" Romeo squealed out in joy and slight relief.

The two mentioned people had bandages on them, Natsu even more so, however the most noticable one was the bandage over his left eye. Natsu was smirking with restrained power while Wendy was smiling shyly while waving her hand at everyone.

The four people walked into the guild and turned back around to look at the council Rune Knights. "Now, I have to ask, or rather demand as to why are you here, and in large force?" Natsu said with a neutral gaze.

Everyone aside from the three girls that came with him were nervous and slightly unsettled at the flat tone Natsu used. He is usually more boisterous and loud, to see him like this almost puts everyone on edge.

Lahar cleared his throat to ease his nervous feeling. "By order of the council we are to disband Fairy Tail on the grounds that-" He was not able to finish that as Natsu flared his magic to incredibly dangerous levels, making everyone sweat from the unbearable heat aside from Wendy and the two others with Natsu.

"Ho~? What makes them think that they have the right?" Natsu growled lowly. The growl alone sent warning signs through Lahar's head.

Lahar was about to say something when a loud roar cut through the air. Natsu sharply looked to the ceiling, as if he can see through it. Natsu narrowed his eye and looked back at Lahar and the Rune Knights. "I'll deal with you later."

Natsu started walking towards the gate. Lahar, Mest, and the Rune Knights immediately got out of his way as he walked through. However he was stopped by Wendy. "You can't go! You are still injured!" Wendy shouted.

The dragon slayer just gently grabbed Wendy's hands, before turning around and hugging her. "Don't worry. I'll come back." Natsu softly smiled at the blue haired dragon slayer.

Wendy looked up and stared into Natsu's unbandaged eye, which showed sincerity. "Do you promise?" Natsu smiled. "I promise, I'll always come back." Natsu finished, hugging the smaller dragon slayer close to him.

Natsu let go and felt Wendy let her grip go as well, Natsu turned around and started walking, he stopped at some point and used his new magic which he dubbed "Afterburner".

He started flying to the skies turning around slowly, looking for anything that made the noise. He finally spotted something up high in the clouds.

It was a drake, not as big and bulky as Shuryo, but close. The drake is colored white with blue highlights all over it, the drake's wings are emanating some sort of mist. It's eyes are also a shining blue.

Natsu was both amazed and annoyed. "Another drake? Turns out Shuryo was right." He muttered to himself. Before yelling out. "Oi! Drake! Judging by your appearance alone. Are you an Ice Drake?"

The drake turned it's head, looking at the flying mage with an interested gaze. "Why yes, I am. Very astute of you dragon slayer. Though to be accurate, I am a Blizzard Drake.(1)" Surprisingly the drake replied in a sultry female voice.

Natsu's unbandaged eye widened. "A female? I'm surprised." The drake's eyes narrowed. "Ho? Why is that?" Natsu scratched his head. "Well, if I remember correctly. Female drakes are rarely seen because most of them have eggs to guard."

The Ice Drake just snorted. "That may be true, but we can be seen. It is just like you said, most female drakes. I'm not most." The drake smirked at him.

He shook his head ruefully. "You're probably right. So, what's your name?" Natsu said with a straightforward no nonsense fashion.

The female just raised her head arrogantly as if to look him down. "Well, you won't survive this encounter, so I will tell you the name of your executioner. My name is Cero!(2)" She finished with a roar as she breathed a huge white icy cloud towards Natsu.

Natsu just looked at the incoming breathe attack and his eye blazed with magic power. **"** **Fire** **Dragon's Conflagration!"** The air in front of the breathe attack turned into an orb of fire and exploded violently, destroying the breathe attack.

Cero looked shocked and a little fearful. _'A Fire Dragon Slayer?! This puts me at a severe disadvantage, I should be more cautious. But now that I look at him, I can sense terrifying levels of magic within him. Though he has this scent… I can't place it…'_

The dragon slayer looked at her. "You can always leave you know? We don't have to fight." Cero shook her head. "You surprisingly know little for a dragon slayer. We drakes don't like to surrender, we either fight to win, or fight to the bitter end."

Natsu shook his head. "You are wrong. I know, it's just that I kinda hoped some of you were actually peaceful. But if we must fight… **then so be it**..." Natsu's magic started rising at an alarming rate.

She smirked, hiding her fear a little from her natural enemy. "Rather impressive. But you are going to die here." Cero then flapped her wings, creating blizzards that launched multiple large ice spikes towards Natsu.

The dragon slayer just ignited his right hand in flames, and swiped his hand from right to left. Launching a shower of fireballs at the attack, destroying all the ice spikes while the rest of the fireballs traveled to hit Cero.

Cero panicked a little and quickly dived downwards. Natsu's eyes followed her and flew downwards as well, chasing her.

The drake turned her head to see Natsu behind her, slowly closing the distance between them. Cero then created a few orbs of white that had snow and ice were swirling around it. Cero's eyes glowed blue and the orbs started firing magic ice missiles at the dragon slayer.

Natsu's eye widened and started doing barrel rolls and other aerial maneuvers to dodge the missiles, Natsu got back into the chase and saw the orbs, he narrowed his eyes. _'I wonder…'_

Natsu clapped his hands together and pulled them apart, creating two orange red orbs that look like mini suns.(3)

The fire orbs then split into four more orbs each. Natsu smirked and his eye glowed red. The orbs then started firing magic flame missiles at Cero, whose eyes widened. The two draconic beings started dogfighting, not gaining any ground on each other.

Natsu stopped in mid air and gripped his hands together creating a huge ball of flames, he then separated his hands splitting the ball of flames into two. **"Fire Dragon's Sun Cannons!"**

Natsu then threw the two ball of flames lightly. He then flew towards Cero as he started firing again. The two balls of flame then started firing beams of fire at Cero.

Cero flew away all the while firing back at Natsu and dodging the beams. The drake then charged her claw and swiped at one of the 'Sun Cannons', she launched an ice slash that cut the 'Cannon' in two, dispersing it.

However she quickly had to move as the other 'Cannon' fired it's beam at her, Natsu quickly capitalized her sudden movement and flew right below her, and ignited one of his feet. Cero looked down in surprise and panic.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!"** Natsu yelled as he kicked Cero in the stomach, making the drake curl on herself as she batted Natsu away from her using her tail.

Cero gritted her teeth and roared out. Creating a huge blizzard around them, Cero quickly disappeared from view and the last 'Sun Cannon' got cut in two and dispersed.

The dragon slayer looked around trying to find where could she be hiding, but unfortunately Cero charged at Natsu in his blind spot, he only noticed her a second to late and got grabbed and was now being slowly frozen.

Cero looked at Natsu with a draconic smirk. "Fufufu. I finally got you. Now, any last words?"

Natsu looked at her and smirked with glowing red eyes. "Yes actually, fire." Cero looked confused. "Fire- aaaaaaaAAAAGGGHH!" She was interrupted as multiple beams of fire slammed into her back and wings, severely burning her.

The dragon slayer then ignited himself in flames, melting the ice quickly and burning Cero even more. The female drake just bashed Natsu away again with her tail before she started flying away from him. Dodging all the beams that were fired at her.

Natsu shook his head. "Goddamn it, this stupid bandage is in the way of my fighting. I think it's healed up anyways." Natsu then tore off the bandage over his left eye, showing three huge scars over his eye, which looked scary on him.

The dragon slayer grinned menacingly and slammed a hand into a palm. His eyes glowed a terrifying red. The air around Natsu gave off a boom as Natsu suddenly went at mach speeds towards the recovering drake.

Natsu flew around the drake very quickly, while Cero tried to hit him, the two kept fighting in the air. Finally Natsu appeared above Cero with a fist full of fire pulled back behind him, before he let loose and slammed his fist into Cero's back, launching her towards the ground.

Cero crashed into the town square, thankfully void of any civilians. She shook her head and looked up to see Natsu surrounded in a ball of fire with a scary grin on his face and two of his arms pulled back.

The drake immediately jumped back, dodging the incoming Natsu who slammed into the ground and created a crater that destroyed the town square and creating a shockwave that destroyed the windows of a few houses.

Cero was taking a breather when Natsu appeared right in front of her with a serious face, and started punching her with powerful force. Making her lurch back from each hit, Cero shook her head and tried to bash Natsu away from her.

But Natsu just sidestepped her attacks and disappeared in a burst of speed, he then reappeared behind her with a fire covered fist ready. Cero looked back with wide eyes as Natsu slammed his fist into her back right between her wings.

Cero roared out in pain as she was slammed into the ground, she felt Natsu behind her grappling her tail, she quickly looked behind to see Natsu haul her up and start spinning, taking her along the ride as well.

The dragon slayer then threw her directly above and took flight to follow her, Natsu with a powerful burning aura that resembled a sun, raised a foot covered in massive flames up high, getting ready for an axe kick. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Absolute Reign: Dragon Rush!"**

He let loose, Cero yelped in pain as she felt the burning foot slam into her stomach launching her into the crater, as soon as the attack landed a shockwave of fire pulsed from the two draconic beings.

Natsu landed at the edge of the crater and started walking down towards the tired drake. Who just looked at him, exhausted from all the magic she spent and the attacks she received. "How are you so strong?..."

The dragon slayer just stared at Cero. "Because I have people and things I want to protect." Cero just laughed a little. "Hahah… Your mate? She's here isn't she?" Natsu nodded slowly.

Cero finally lost all her strength and slumped to the ground. "What is that scent on you? It's centered over those scars of yours." She can't help but ask.

Natsu ran a hand over the scars. "Well, that's probably Acnologia you are smelling." The drake's eyes widen in disbelief. "That monster?!" Natsu nodded. Cero laughed a little. "I never stood a chance, did I? You are strong."

The dragon slayer and the drake stayed there for awhile. She finally spoke. "Well? Aren't you going to kill me?" Natsu stared at her for a bit and asked. "Well, do you still want to live?" Cero just turned her head and started staring at him. "Yes."

Natsu then took a few steps back. "Then I'll let you go." Cero's eyes widen again in disbelief. "You… Why?" Natsu started walking away slowly. "It's because all life is precious. Regardless if you're a human, a drake, or even a dragon."

He was stopped by her calling out to him. "Wait!" Natsu turned around to see Cero standing up shakily. "I hate this form, but I guess I could use it for now." She started glowing, momentarily blinding Natsu with the bright light.

When the light receded. Natsu saw a girl in the drake's place. She was 5'9 with an hourglass figure and long white hair with blue highlights. She has round bright blue eyes and her face is round and adorable with a cute button nose. She is wearing blue pants with a white crop top and a light blue jacket unzipped.

Natsu blinked, and the girl was in front of him bowing her head. "Please let me be your disciple!"(4) The dragon slayer blinked once, twice… thrice… four times…. finally Natsu yelled out. "WHAAAAAAT?!"

No one else but themselves heard his shout of disbelief.

* * *

\- Back with the guild during the fight -

* * *

Lahar decided to get things out of the way. "Rune Knights! Go and help the townspeople evacuate! Don't leave any civilians behind! Doranbolt! Go with them! Your teleportation will come in handy." The rune knights and Doranbolt nodded and were about to run when.

"Wait!" Macao was there. "Bring them here. Evacuate any and all civilians here, this building is strong. It will hold up, until the fight is over." Lahar nodded.

"You heard the man! Move it!" The rune knights and Doranbolt started running to evacuate the civilians.

Wakaba turned to the others. "Are we gonna let these rune knights show us up like that? Go and help the townspeople!" The Fairy Tail members gave out a battle cry and started running to get the people out of there as well.

The only ones left in the guild were Macao, Wakaba, Wendy, the two unknown women, and Lahar.

Wendy looked at the sky to see the drake create a huge blizzard. "Natsu… please come back..." She quietly said while clasping her hands together.

Lahar looked at the two unknowns suspiciously. "Who are you two? Both of you seem familiar..."

The raven haired woman smirked. "Oh come on Lahar, did you forget who I was?~" The woman said in a teasing voice.

Making Lahar's eye twitch in annoyance before looking at the smaller girl with pink hair that is slightly darker than Natsu's.

The girl fidgeted at his stare. "Uhh, I'm more comfortable saying my name when Natsu-san is here..." The girl muttered almost inaudibly, the older woman's features softened as she placed a hand on the pink haired girl's head.

Lahar decided to just help the Rune Knights bring them inside, he will get answers later, for now. Innocent lives are at stake. Lahar walked to the gate to see several Rune Knights and Fairy Tail mages bringing civilians into the hall.

Wendy walked outside as well, catching the attention of Lahar, they both saw the drake get thrown up into the air and Natsu do what appears to be a finisher.

The bluenette dragon slayer sighed in relief as she felt no more disturbances in the air. She smiled at the direction of Natsu. "You kept your promise..." Wendy muttered very quietly, Lahar almost didn't hear that.

Lahar decided to finally attend to any wounded and left, Wendy kept watching the road and finally saw Natsu… carrying a girl?

"Aw come on! Let me be your disciple Shishó!" Wendy heard the girl say.

She then heard Natsu yell at her. "No way! Why would you even want me to teach you anyway?!"

"Cause I want to get stronger!" "If it's to just get stronger then I won't teach you!" "Why the hell not?!" "Because I said so!" The argument between the two made Wendy sweatdrop and laugh a little.

Wendy jogged her way to Natsu, and only now did she notice that he no longer has the bandage over his eye, but she will reprimand Natsu for that later. "Natsu!"

She yelled out as she surprise hugged Natsu, who hugged back with one arm. "I told you I'd keep my promise..." Natsu said with a stupid looking grin.

Wendy giggled lightly and in a bout of instinct rubbed her nose with his, not noticing the wide eyes of the girl being helped up by other arm.

Natsu was surprised at that but also rubbed his nose with hers, making her giggle a bit more. The two finally separated and Wendy realized what she just did, she blushed madly and covered her face in her hands while Natsu laughed lightly.

"Hahaha… Wendy, I need to talk with you later about this girl, no doubt you can smell her scent." Natsu said with a slightly serious voice.

Only now did Wendy realize the scent of the drake did not disappear, but only got closer. She looked at the beat up girl, then back at Natsu, and back and forth for awhile. Before slapping her cheeks with both hands cutely.

"I'm not even surprised." Wendy said with a deadpanned voice and face. Natsu and Cero laughed a little at her deadpanned face.

"Well, its about time we go back in the guild. Let's go." Natsu said with a huge grin. Wendy shook her head exasperatedly, but smiled and followed him. _'So that's his mate to be hmm?~ Things will be interesting from now on.'_

* * *

\- Four hours later -

* * *

Wendy just finished healing the last of the injured civilians and now they are leaving to repair the damages, which appeared to be limited to just the town square and broken windows and toppled carts thankfully.

Now, Natsu and Lahar were now staring each other down, despite matching Natsu's stare, Lahar is a little nervous of Natsu's silence.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, back to business. What gives the council the right to shut down our guild. Especially the only one who is able to take care of the drakes right now is here."

Lahar cleared his throat. "Well, some council members do not believe that there will be more drakes appearing in the future, and they think that it is just a bluff."

A vein became noticeable on Natsu's forehead. "Are they ignorant to the fact that they thought drakes and dragons were not real before, and one drake appeared just a few weeks ago and Acnologia appeared just a few days ago as well? How about the drake that just appeared now?! Did they not think that what they think about the draconic beings were false?" Natsu asked in a very low voice.

The captain sighed. "There were only a few who thought that, but the rest of the council's pride will not accept that. Even if it meant leaving innocents in possible danger." Lahar said in disdain.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I would've thought that being a Rune Knight you would be more supportive of the council."

"Don't get me wrong, I am loyal to the council. But some of the things that they say can't help but make me gawk at their casual dismissal." Lahar informed him and pretty much everyone else that was listening intently.

The dragon slayer just sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes I just wanna bust into the council chambers and remind them that they aren't untouchable… You know what, maybe I'll do that later." Natsu finished while crossing his arms and nodding to himself.

Everyone including Lahar gawked at Natsu when he said that. "WHAAAAAT?!"

Lahar quickly shook his head and looked at Natsu. "So, you will not allow the guild to be shut down. Will you?"

Natsu grinned viciously, making Lahar and pretty much everyone else take a single step back. "Of course! Cause if you did, then I won't help if any drakes appear, even if you threaten me. I won't help, then the council will realize it will be all their fault."

The captain's eyebrows furrowed together. "That is tantamount to treason, how will you know more drakes will come?" Natsu's face quickly deadpanned and jammed a thumb behind him, showing the town, where there was a single large smoke cloud emanating from a crater.

Lahar sighed. "Right, we just witnessed it." "If it will help, I recorded it on a lacrima?" The two men looked to see the pink haired girl hold up a lacrima that showed Natsu fighting the drake.

Natsu grinned, while Lahar sighed again and rubbed his neck, looking much more tired all of a sudden.

The captain looked at Natsu. "By the way, who are those two? They look familiar, more so the raven haired woman." Natsu looked at them and nodded towards Lahar. "Introduce yourselves will ya?"

The ravenette smirked while the pinkette smiled shakily. "Of course. Well, my name is Ultear Milkovich." "And, uh, my name is Meredy..." The two girls said respectively.

Lahar's eyes widened, and completely on instinct. "Ultear Milkovich and Meredy, you are Grimoire Heart members. You are under arre-Ughk!" Natsu interrupted him by hand chopping the captain on his head.

"None of that. Their fates will be under our control, as they have attacked Fairy Tail." Natsu said seriously again.

Rubbing his head, Lahar looked at Natsu with an annoyed and slightly resigned expression. "Fine, sorry about that. But you do know the council will demand her arrest, right?"

Natsu nodded. "I know, but… I have this." The dragon slayer held up a lacrima, confusing everyone before Natsu activated it with his magic.

The lacrima showed everyone including him, fighting Acnologia while the Rune Knights did nothing and just stayed behind. Shocking everyone, including Wendy, Ultear, and Meredy.

"Now I can either threaten the council by releasing this video to the entirety of Fiore, causing anarchy and chaos, or they can choose to leave us alone, and I will not release this." Natsu smirked rather evilly, scaring everyone.

"Checkmate." The dragon slayer was suddenly shadowed with the only thing visible are his glowing red eyes and a jagged looking smile on his face.

However as quickly it was there, it disappeared. Showing Natsu with just a small grin. As if he did not just scare the living shit out of everyone.

Lahar coughed into his hand and nodded his head at Natsu. Still shaken at that display, he walked towards the gate with Doranbolt beside him.

Turning back, the captain looked at Natsu. "I am at least sure, the council will give their reply tomorrow, Doranbolt will deliver it, as he can just teleport here."

Natsu nodded not even looking at them, satisfied that Natsu heard his words, Lahar called for the rest of the Rune Knights and after a few minutes the platoon of Rune Knights left.

The dragon slayer, no longer detecting them, blew out a long breath of relief. "Whoo! That was too much seriousness! I never had to be that serious that much anymore. I forgot what it was like. Hahahahaha!" Natsu started laughing, making everyone else, even Wendy, Ultear, and Meredy face fault, some even face faulted to the ground.

Macao stood up and asked. "Say, Natsu, Wendy? Why are those two here? I mean, sure I heard you say that their fates are in our hands, or more specifically yours, but you two seem friendly with them. What happended?"

Natsu nodded with a small smile and started talking. "Well, me and Wendy were unconscious, floating in the water, slowly rising to the surface.

* * *

 _\- Flashback to a few days ago. -_

* * *

 _Natsu and Wendy were unconscious, they floated to the surface. A boat was nearby and picked the two up from the water. Ultear and Meredy looked at each other and back at the two dragon slayers._

 _Ultear's eyebrows furrowed. 'I… I want to repent for everything I have ever done… This... this will be a good place to start...'_

 _Ultear then used her Arc of Time to speed up the natural healing of the two dragon slayers. Meredy looked at Ultear and to the dragon slayers before she gained a face of determination. She started looking into their bags for any bandages that they could use._

 _The older woman finished the Arc of Time and wiped the sweat off her forehead, and saw that the two are a little bit better than before._

 _Meredy handed a roll of bandages to Ultear who took them with a nod and started dressing Natsu's wounds, while Meredy did it to Wendy._

 _\- A few minutes later -_

 _Natsu was the first one to wake up, he felt sore all over his body. He quickly deduced that he was still alive, and smelled a familiar scent to his right, he quickly looked over to see Wendy. "Wendy…"_

 _The conscious dragon slayer looked to where he felt life forces, and saw Ultear and Meredy. "Who are you two?"_

 _Ultear fidgeted in her seat, while Meredy looked like a statue with her lack of movement. "Well… I am Ultear Milkovich, and she is Meredy. We were part of Grimoire Heart..."_

 _Natsu motioned with his hand to go on. Finally a little confident Ultear started telling Natsu, of Grimoire Heart, and their attack on Tenroujima Island, and how they harmed his friends, and how they came here now._

 _Wendy woke up half way through the explanation and listened as well. Natsu grinned lightly. "But, you did help them, right?"_

 _Ultear looked surprised, but just nodded. "Yeah..."_

 _Natsu grinned. "Then you're alright with me. I trust you."_

 _The two former Grimoire Heart mages blinked and looked at each other with shaky smiles before Natsu interrupted them. "By the way… Where are we?"_

 _Meredy answered his question. "We are on a boat. Heading to the mainland." Her words make Natsu regret his question._

" _Wait wha-ugggghhhhhh….." Natsu's cheeks suddenly puffed up as his face turned green. He leaned over the boat and prepared himself just in case he vomited._

 _Wendy sat up slowly, before looking at the two mages, sweatdropping with a shaky smile. "I hope you can get us there faster." Wendy then tried to use her healing magic to ease Natsu's stomach._

 _The boat ride was silent, with the only sounds being Natsu's groans, and the occasional conversation with Wendy and the two other girls._

* * *

 _\- Flashback End-_

* * *

Natsu then shrugged his shoulders. "And, that's about it really."

Macao and pretty much everyone else, shook their heads at Natsu's thinking, but… the people Natsu trusts, are people that they could trust as well.

The purple haired mage suddenly perked up. "Ah. Natsu, Wakaba, Alzack, Bisca, and Kinana. Come with me. We need to discuss something." The mentioned people looked confused but nodded, and followed him to the Master's Office.

* * *

\- One moment later -

* * *

Natsu, Macao, Wakaba, Alzack, Bisca, and Kinana are in the Master's Office, discussing who will be the next Master.

"No! Absolutely no way!" Apparently one was already nominated. "I refuse! I don't think I'd be a good Guild Master!" Natsu yelled out crossing his arms above his head in an X.

Macao shook his head. "Natsu, we can't think of anyone else. You are the best and ONLY one who can become the new Guild Master."

Alzack nodded. "He is right Natsu, you are the best one here. I mean, the way you handled the council's Rune Knights just solidified the fact that you would be a tactical Master."

Wakaba went beside Natsu and patted his shoulder. "Yeah kid. You fit all the requirements for the Master. Sure Macao and I are older, and more experienced. But we think neither of us would lead Fairy Tail the best."

Bisca smiled softly at the dragon slayer. "Your complaint that you may not be a good master has solidified the fact that you would want what was best for everyone. That is a good trait for a Guild Master to have."

Kinana clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "Please Natsu. Become the Fourth Guild Master!"

Natsu looked completely disheartened that his complaint did not work. He gave out a resigned sigh, while looking at them with a tired gaze. "Alright. I will become the Fourth Guild Master."

The five mages were about to celebrate when Natsu interrupted them. "However! I have no doubts now that being the Guild Master there will be a lot of paper work. Despite being a lot of paperwork, there WILL be useless things in the pile. That is why..."

Natsu pointed at Macao and Wakaba. "You two will help with some of the paperwork, more specifically the Guild's Finances, and the intake of the Rewards of the Mission and Requests. As well as any updates of any current requests." The two older men paled at the first few words, before nodding actually surprised that he would give just that to them.

He then pointed to Kinana. "Since Mira will not be here. You will be the new barmaid, if I remember correctly, Mira had you fill out for her when she was occupied right?" Kinana nodded.

Natsu put a hand to his chin, before looking back at the blue haired girl again. "I will also give you a logbook that you can put beside the bar. That will be used to catalogue the missions and person or team who takes it. It will be self-service of course. I don't want you to be overwhelmed." Everyone blinked and thought that why didn't they do that before.

Finally Natsu turned to Alzack and Bisca, who are preparing themselves for what Natsu will order them to do. "Now you two, you have good tactical minds, I need you two to come with me later. But for now..."

Trailing off, Natsu rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous look on his face. "I… guess, we can tell the rest of the guild now?"

Smiling brightly, the five mages started walking as Kinana and Bisca lightly grabbed Natsu's arms and dragged him behind them with smiles on their faces.

Exiting the Master's Office, Macao was at the balcony waiting for them. The two women lightly pushed Natsu to the balcony, he breathed in first to calm himself, and started walking to the balcony, with Kinana following him.

Aside from Macao, and Kinana, the rest of the mages went back downstairs to join with the other mages.

Macao turned to the rest of the mages down below. "Now, we were discussing about who would become the next master. We have discussed it, and we have come to a conclusion." Macao then moved to the side, revealing Natsu.

Everyone stopped talking and waited. Natsu looked at everyone. "As you can see. I have been elected as the Fourth Guild Master. Now, before anything, I would like to say that the Tenrou Group, is not actually dead."

"Then where did they go?" Max, a yellow haired man asked. Natsu looked at Max dully. "Well, maybe if you don't interrupt me then I will tell you guys."

Turning his head, Natsu placed his hands on the railing. "All I know is, that they are safe, they are protected in a magic spell that saved them from Acnologia's attack right before it reached them. Apparently the spell was big enough to encompass the entirety of Tenroujima Island."

"Now, I don't know when will they come back, but I have a gut feeling that they will come back, after… A long time, it could be weeks, it could be months, or it could probably be years before we see them again." Natsu said solemnly.

Everyone can't help but look down, sad that they couldn't see them as fast as possible. Natsu softly smiled.

"However..." Natsu started. Gaining the attention of everyone.

"We won't let this get us down. They wouldn't want us to stay like this… They would want us to get stronger, to ensure that something like this never happens again! We aren't a bunch of sorry mages… We are Fairy Tail Mages!" More and more people started smiling a little one by one, by the end of that small speech, everyone was smiling or grinning.

Natsu looked around with a huge smile on his face. "Now… WHO ARE WE?!"

"Fairy Tail!" A few mages shouted out, while everyone was smiling silly.

Natsu put a hand to his ear. "I'm sorry, WHO ARE WE?!"

"FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone shouted out with happy smiles on their faces.

"FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu yelled out, and everyone roared out in joy. Natsu held up a hand, and did the signature. Prompting everyone to do the same. "We will wait for them! And when they return… We will welcome them back, as the strongest guild ever!" Everyone cheered out again in happiness and joy, all having huge smiles on their faces.

The new master looked back down and clapped his hands. "Now, let's celebrate! For their inevitable return!-" "And for our new Guild Master!" Kinana finished at the end.

Everyone cheered even louder than before, dwarfing the last two cheers. Everyone either started dancing, or even challenging each other to drinking fights. It was the usual Fairy Tail atmosphere.

Natsu turned around to see Kinana and Macao staring at him with smiles, making him nervous. "What?" Kinana grinned silly. "I knew you would be a great master!"

Natsu blushed and put a hand behind his head. "That was just one short speech, and besides, just that does not make me great Guild Master already."

Macao shook his head. "No, the charisma and utter belief in your voice is what made the speech believable to everyone. You have shown the charisma, in time you will show other traits. You will be a great Fourth Master."

Shaking his head Natsu can only smile ruefully. "You guys might regret this, but it's already too late. Alright, let's join everyone downstairs. I have something to do."

Confused at what he needs to do, they followed him down and split up, Macao walked to Wakaba, while Kinana head to the bar taking any orders for drinks and such.

Natsu however walked directly to Ultear, Meredy, and Wendy who were chatting with each other happily.

Stopping right in front of them, the three girls noticed him and stopped talking. Everyone else saw Natsu standing in front of the three girls, and stopped the festivities to see what Natsu was up to.

"Ultear Milkovich and Meredy. You have attacked Fairy Tail, since you are in our custody, you are my charges as the Guild Master… Your punishment is..." Natsu trailed off intentionally.

Everyone held their breath, but none more so than Ultear and Meredy. Some of them looked scared when Natsu grinned silly. "To repent for your attack by joining Fairy Tail!"

Everyone processed what he just said… "Eh?..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

Chapter 3 The Prideful Council, A New Drake, and The New Guild Master End

* * *

 **Hallelujah! I'm finally done with the third chapter.**

 **(1) There will be some drakes thare like that, with a distinct difference. Blizzard Drakes, Ice Drakes, Snow Drakes, Swamp Drakes, Fire, Magma, Lava, Forest, Poison, are some to name a few.**

 **(2) Yeah, I just used a move from Bleach as the name. X3**

 **(3) About Natsu, quickly learning that move, well, he can improvise a lot in battle, and some of his tactics when fighting are surprisingly effective, so it would slightly make sense that Natsu can improvise his own, once he gets a look at it closely.**

 **(4) Did you get the One Punch Man reference? If so, congrats!**

 **Now, yeah. You can see the similarities off Natsu roasting the Council towards the Rune Knights. Between the story, and Master Dragneel, but I just love the way Natsu roasts them so viciously.**

 **Anyway, you saw Natsu has a more mature side, but he rarely chooses to use it anymore because of having not that many responsibilities, however since he is now the Guild Master, he will be much mature and serious than ever.**

 **Anyway, this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Now a few things that need to be said. This story will be just Natsu X Wendy ONLY. I made it like this because there are very few stories I've seen with this pairing. Either there aren't that many, or I can't find them. Anyway, this will just be Natsu X Wendy and that is final.**

 **As for Cero, she will be Natsu's pupil, albeit Natsu doesn't want any pupils he'll have to because she is stubborn as all fuck, slightly more than Natsu. XD Also, Natsu introduced her to the guild, including her being the drake she fought earlier, when she told them that she wished to be trained by Natsu Shishó the rest laughed and started giving Natsu ideas and hints, which led to a blushing Cero and an irate Natsu.**

 **The start of this chapter will be a timeskip of a day or two just so you guys don't get confused that much when it starts. Also a little thing I forgot to add for Natsu's Dragon form, the end of his snout has a horn pointing upwards similar to Igneel's, as well as the jaw tip.**

 **He also has horns on the sides of his head that are pointing back and curving towards the top a little. His body structure is similar to Acnologia's, I mean the build of the chest, arms and legs. The only difference is that Natsu has slightly bulkier muscles and he has the gold 'armor' pieces.**

 **Anyway, that is about everything I need to say. So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :D**

 **Also sorry if there are a few timeskips.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Red Redemption

* * *

Sitting in his chair behind the desk glaring at the mortal enemy of all guild masters was Natsu. He was glaring hatefully at the one enemy that has continuously defeated them no matter how powerful each generation of guild master may be…..

 **PAPERWORK** ….

"When Jiji comes back, the first thing I'm gonna say is I'm sorry. I now know how he feels..." Natsu muttered under his breath as he started reading a bill/complaint, which involved Max and his two teammates, and several houses filled with sand, ash, and mud.

Sighing, Natsu read through it and piled it in one pile and started sorting the destruction complaints and repair prices in one pile, the personal request for some mages and other things like that in another pile, and finally the more useless stuff in the last pile.

Because of how busy he is currently, he didn't hear the door open and Kinana run in panting and a little pale. "Master! Huff...huff...huff..." Kinana called out before panting even more, out of breath, and bowing a bit placing her hands on her knees.

Looking surprised Natsu stood up from his seat and walked around the table to get to her side. "Kinana?! What's wrong? What's got you in such a hurry?" The dragon slayer asked with worry evident in his voice. After breathing heavily a few more times Kinana finally answered. "Cero and Wendy are fighting!" Natsu's eyes widen a bit in disbelief. "What?! Show me." He said seriously. The barmaid nodded and jogged to the door with Natsu following behind her, going through the hallway, the two could hear the sounds of fighting. Mainly the howl of the wind and rapid crystallization of ice.

Opening the doors the guild master saw Cero and Wendy in a deadlock against each other, their respective elements surrounding each other, Cero looks like she's enjoying this while Wendy looked angry. "You take that back!" He heard Wendy shout to Cero. "Make me!" She yelled back. Tired of being in the dark, Natsu flared his magic dangerously and bellowed out. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" His loud call interrupted the two and made both Cero and Wendy pale a bit. Hopping over the railing, Natsu landed on the floor with a heavy thud before walking towards the two while the other members gave way for him.

Turning his head to the left, making Wendy flinch and look down at her feet, and then turning his head the opposite way, making Cero's eyebrow and mouth twitch before looking away from him. "Look, friendly brawls is the normal Fairy Tail way, but this..." Natsu looked around and gestured at the mess around the hall, flipped chairs and tables along with various ice formations on different surfaces.

Looking at both of them, Natsu crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "So? What were you two arguing about?" He said in a calm but also commanding voice. Wendy looked away even more, but Cero just flinched a bit before looking away. "I… may have, went over the line a bit." Cero murmured loud enough for them to hear. A little aways, Max snorted. "Yeah right, 'a bit'? You called Wendy's dragon parent a terrible mother." Cero turned her head and hissed at him, making the sand user jump back in fright.

"I never said that! I just said she is inferior compared to drakes." She finished with an arrogant snort. Natsu saw Wendy's hands clench into fists, he then let loose another powerful wave of magic to get their attention. "Alright that's enough! Cero... Wendy... Tell me what happened. We have time." Natsu finished with him sitting down on the bar counter in a similar manner to Makarov.

The Sky and Blizzard sat down on the stools away from each other. Wendy fidgeted a bit in her seat. "Well… it started when-"

* * *

\- Flashback an hour earlier -

* * *

Sitting on a bar stool was Wendy and she was just eating a sundae with not that much of an effort. Focusing her mind elsewhere entirely, most of her thoughts now revolve around a certain red dragon and her. She was gonna continue her day dreaming if she wasn't interrupted by a new familiar face. "Oi oi oi, what's with the long face?" The light blue headed girl asked with a small mischievous smirk on her face.

Wendy just sighed and looked away. "Nothing really." She said as she just went back to picking at her sundae, making Cero look at her with a puzzled expression before she thought of something and sat beside Wendy while wrapping an arm around the smaller girl. "Aaaaahh.~ Are you thinking about shishó?~" Cero asked with a very big and toothy grin. The blue haired girl just blushed beet red and covered her face in her hand before pushing Cero with her other hand. "N-n-no..." She stuttered while turning away from the smirking girl.

Cero stared at her with a mischievous look before just turning on her seat and just leaning back onto the bar. She stared off at her new guild members, she thought of reasons why would Natsu even let her join, she lifted a hand to her neck to feel the light blue guild mark printed there using the magic stamp press, thing. "It still boggles me, why did shishó let me join, despite the knowledge that I was about to destroy this place." She murmured, mostly to Wendy, in hopes that she may shine some insight in why he did it.

Said blue haired girl just turned her head to look at her and give a small almost unnoticeable smile. "Natsu-san, despite never saying it. Is also the same as master Makarov when it comes to giving people second chances. But he also knows if one is not worth it, Natsu-kun probably saw good in you. That's probably why..." Wendy muttered with a small smile.

The taller girl just looked at her, looking even more confused you could practically see the question mark above her head. "You humans, sometimes confuse me..." Wendy giggled at that and went back to her sundae, this time actually eating it instead of picking at it. The two girls were just silent, not saying anything until they heard three sets of footsteps. They turned their heads to see Ultear, Meredy and Nab surprisingly. Meredy jumped and waved at them cheerily. "Hi!" Wendy waved back while Cero just smirked at them, annoying Ultear. "So time witch, what are you doing with the indecisive one?" Ultear stayed silent, the one who answered was Nab actually. "Ehhehe… Meredy-chan wanted to go on a quest but she and Ultear are under watch, and she spotted me so… Yeah, we are going to leave soon after we go to the mission catalogue." His answer drew the attention of a few guild members.

"Nab actually going on a quest? Blasphemy! Hahaha!" A random guild member shouted. "Hahaha! Yeah! Don't worry, there will still be plenty of quests when you get back!" Another shouted. "So Nab, finally gotten a quest have you? Well have fun then, and remember to cause havoc." Wakaba called out to them. Nab blushed in embarrassment. "Oh shut up guys!" He shouted while waving his fist at them comically.

Wendy looked at Meredy and asked. "So, what quest are you going on?" Meredy made a kitty face and showed her the poster. Wendy and Cero looked at it with curious expressions. "Lizardmen infestation has been bothering farmers near the rivers, get rid of the Lizardmen. Rewards are 75,000 Jewels. Whoa, must be a lot of Lizardmen then." Wendy said as she looked at the poster of three lizardmen carrying spears each.

The black haired time user lifted her hand to phase a time stamp to see that it's getting close to noon now. "I believe it's time for us to go if we are to reach the town by nightfall." She said as she phased out the time stamp and lowered her hand. Meredy and Nab turned their heads towards her and nodded, Meredy turned back to Wendy and Cero before waving at them. "Bye bye guys! We'll see you when we get back!" The hyperactive pink girl cheered out before running out the door followed by Nab who yelled to wait up.

Ultear shook her head as she waved at them before following Meredy and Nab. Wendy waved back while Cero just looked at her as she left. The drake in human form then turned to look at Wendy before nudging her with an elbow lightly. "So. Who is your parent? You smell like shishó a little but your scent is more of clean air." Wendy turned her head to look at the taller girl. "My momma's Grandine, Sky Dragon Queen, and the Grand Healer of the Skies." Her words served to surprise her as Cero's eyes widened.

She smirked however in a mocking and challenging tone. "You? Under the wing of that inferior species? Don't make me laugh." Her words made Wendy clench her fist. "I mean, I'd never have thought that sky dragon would even dare have another whelpling, after losing her clutch once. Bet she didn't tell you that, huh? Makes her even more pathetic." Cero kept going on, not noticing the negative emotions building up within the little girl beside her.

"You take that back..." A whisper broke through, shutting her up. Cero turned back to see Wendy's head bowed down, she grinned savagely at the her. "Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" Her words chose Wendy's decision. Faster than she expected, Wendy's left hand covered in a tornado smashed into Cero's face, launching the cyanette towards the far end of the guild, breaking through multiple tables and chairs while flying there.

Cero wiped her jaw as she spat a drop of blood to the floor. "Heh, that was a clean hit. Impressive, maybe that softie did teach you something useful." Her words aggravated Wendy even more, as evidenced due to her shoulders shaking.

The blizzard user stood up and raised her hands to the side, creating floating icicles and the area around her started to grow icicles and snow. "Come, prove me wrong!" She yelled out with a manic grin as the others panicked and started running away from the two girls.

Wendy gritted her teeth as her coal eyes gained a sky blue glow before she launched herself at the woman, just as Cero launched massive ice spears and crystals at her.

* * *

\- Flashback End -

* * *

"-And uhh… that was pretty much what happened..." Wendy finished while twiddling her fingers looking down at her feet. Cero just crossed her arms and looked away, but she looked at Natsu for a split second and saw him glaring at her with ill-concealed anger. "While Wendy didn't need to rise up to the bait.-" Natsu started, making Wendy look down even more, and for Cero to gain a ghost of a smile.

Natsu disappeared and phased into existence behind Cero before whacking her gently on the head, making her fall into the ground eagle-spread into a small crater. "It's not good to insult your comrade's origins. You may be a drake, but we didn't judge you. I'd have figured you've learned that lesson when you joined the guild. I'm disappointed in you." The guild master said as he squatted down to her ear.

"If you really want to be my pupil, then you must first learn what it means to be in Fairy Tail. Remember that." He whispered to her only, but Wendy heard his words and smiled a bit, albeit shakily.

He stood up and heard a muffled. "Hai, shishó..." from the downed Cero. Sighing, Natsu looked around the guild only to fall to his knees and cry crocodile tears. Making the others panic at this. "Master what's wrong?!" Wendy asked worried.

Natsu just kept sobbing. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS IS GONNA COST ME?!" He yelled out to both of them while waving his arms to 'show off' the damage done to the main hall.

That was when both Wendy and Cero looked around slowly to see just how much did they trash the place. Broken windows, trenches of ice and snow, ice growing from the pillars and ceiling. There are small tornados that have been there for a while now, and two holes in walls to the outside world.

Wendy and Cero sat on their knees and stared at the place with white expressions, before looking at each other and back at Natsu, who was shaking. "Uhh, haha… Shishó?" "M-master Natsu?" Cero and Wendy collectively asked.

The guild master raised his head to show dark red flames surrounding his body, burning balls of magma for eyes, and a gout of flame coming out of his mouth. **"GO OUT THERE AND DO SOME JOOOOOOOBBBSSS!"** His yell served to blow them away to the quest board. Where they both got two jobs and Wendy grabbed Laki and Cero grabbed a random mage girl by the name of Ploxy. Before they ran out the door with the two girls floating in the wind by the wind and blizzard user.

As soon as they went out the doors, one door snapped off it's hinges and slammed into the floor. Natsu calmed down and sighed, mentally counting the numbers for repairs. "I should ask tips from gramps when he gets back." His words brought chuckles all around.

\- With the girls -

They stopped at the train station, panting from the running while the girls they dragged were on the ground with swirls in their eyes. They shook their heads and stood up albeit shakily while Wendy turned around and apologized while bowing to them.

Cero on the other hand just huffed and looked somewhat pissed and confused. Wendy turned to the girl that Cero unwittingly dragged here. "So, uhh what is your name miss?" The girl blinked before she took off her hat and bowed to her. "My name is Ploxy Poro(1), I hope we can get along." She said with a smile and a sort of airheaded aura.

Wendy and Laki nodded with smiles of their own while Cero just huffed again, but looked at them with a half smirk before turning to Wendy. "So pipsqueak, what jobs did we get? We each got two jobs in a panic and I don't really know what they mean." She asked the other blue haired mage. While a little peeved at the pipsqueak comment she grabbed her fliers and moved to a nearby cafe table who didn't mind them using it for a while.

"Let's see… There is a bandit group harassing farmers and need to be beat up and captured, worth 30,000 Jewels, they are a relatively small group so they aren't worth that much. Rank B Quest." She set the flier with a picture of three armed bandits with the one in the middle being bald aside to her left. She picked up the next one. "Gathering herbs that grow only on the mountain and will give a bonus if we find a shining sapphire ice crystal. Reward is 10,000 Jewels, Bonus is 25,000 Jewels. Rank C Quest." She then set aside the flier with different herbs and an ice crystal to the side.

Ploxy and Laki looked over her shoulders while Cero looked over her head. Annoying her cause she can feel their presence and solidifying the fact she is a 'pipsqueak', not that she'd admit it. Ploxy read the next one. "The third one is a babysitting job for a family, they have tons of kids and the parents want to go on their anniversary. Wow, the reward is 60,000 Jewels just for babysitting a bunch of kids. The quest is Rank C for some reason." Ploxy said in amazement as she picked up a flier with a picture of a mansion.

Laki looked at the last one and looked at Cero with a stare. "For sure, Cero-chan will like this one. Hunting expedition, hunt the wyverns that have overpopulated the forest near the town. Reward is 25,000 Jewels for each Wyvern killed. Minimum number of Wyverns need to kill is 15, Maximum number of Wyverns allowed to kill is 35. Rank A Quest." Laki finished and looked back at Cero who now looked like she was drooling.

The drake in human form shook her head before seeing that the other three were staring at her with confusion. She then explained. "Wyvern meat is actually quite delicious when you cook it right. It's also a good meal for a growing clutch." Wendy and the others understood that she meant good for the babies, baby drakes and dragons it seems. She then turned to the only girl with a hat. "So Ploxy, what kind of magic do you use?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. The other two looked at her with interest as well.

Ploxy Poro, a girl by the age of 17 with a height of 5'4. She wears a white shirt with a puffy collar under a dark blue coat that looks suited for a bard with white puffs on the cuffs and maroon puffy hammer pants, as well as high heeled black boots with a high collar. Her hat is a very dark maroon musketeer hat with a green plume on the side and a part flipped upwards. On her back is a strange contraption that looks like a large horn but with several designs on it. She smiled and took the instrument off her back and looked at the others. "Why don't I show you?" She then raised her hands lifting the instrument to her mouth and played a rather strange but soothing music, they all looked at the different bright lights pulsing into existence around her and saw a literal sheet of music notes leaving the horn and surrounding her, pulsing from her is a golden light.

The three looked at her in surprise, awe, and even with a smirk. The drake laughed with a huge smirk. "Who says music can't be a weapon? We got a user of music right here!" Her words served to make Ploxy blush and stop her demonstration. She looked at the others. "Though I don't need to create music I can just use any instrument as a medium for me to use my magic." She explained.

Wendy nodded and so did Laki and Cero. "Well..." The bluenette looked at the others as they looked at her. "Let's get to work then, I doubt master Natsu will be pleased to see us slacking." Her words drew out nods from the others. Cero looked at the train station with contempt. "I don't want to get on that." She muttered quite loudly. Ploxy looked mischievous. "Well, sorry Cero-chan, but you'll have to get on the train if we have to go to any of our quests." Her words drew a shiver from the cyannette. Cero just huffed and stomped towards the station. "Let's just get this over with." She was followed by the other girls.

* * *

\- A few hours later with Natsu -

* * *

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Natsu's rage towards the ever growing paper stack was unbreakable until a knock on the door shook him from his rage. He sat back properly and coughed into his fist and calmed down before looking at the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal a certain person. Natsu's eyes widened before narrowing in suspicion. "So, what are you doing here?"

The man across from him grinned a bit maniacally and spoke with amusement bleeding from his voice. "I heard from those fairies back in Tenrou that this is a place for a new life and redemption. Is it not?" His words served to make Natsu's eyes narrow even further.

"That is true, now what do you want? You'd have to have balls of steel showing yourself to me... Zancrow." Natsu finished with a very low growl and slow rise of heat around him. The shirtless blonde smirked and looked at the guild master with interest. "Well, when I heard former enemies of Fairy Tail, such as the Water Witch Juvia, and the Iron runt Gajeel, joined this guild despite their pasts, even the lightning bastard Laxus was an enemy from the inside, but he was redeemed. I was interested in why they joined this place." Zancrow slowly walked to Natsu, his black flames slowly covering his arms and legs, creating black smoke.

He stared at Natsu with a smirk as Natsu stared back with a glowing red glare. If one person were to walk into the room, they'd feel like they were being cooked alive since Natsu's crimson flames and Zancrow's black flames were currently smothering the room with overwhelming heat. But they both powered down and Zancrow's smirk turned lopsided and his eyes became relaxed instead of crazed. He let out a loud single laugh before he looked into Natsu's eyes. "So, with that said..." He started.

Natsu looked at him with relaxed but cautious looks, when his eyes widened with the next set of words. "Can I join this madhouse?" Zancrow finished with a huge shit eating grin. The former Grimoire Heart member laughed at Natsu's speechless look and calmed down only when he heard the guild master yell shut up angrily.

The red dragon rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Goddamn, first we get a drake as a member, now we get a crazy asshole wanting to join..." Natsu closed his eyes to think for a second before he opened his scarred eye and stared at Zancrow. "You do realize when you join Fairy Tail, killing is a big no unless it's the last resort?" He finished with a slow pressure exerting from him.

Zancrow's lopsided smirk became wider as he looked at Natsu with barely concealed amusement. "Don't worry boss, I won't do that, but… There's nothing with leaving them barely alive right?" Zancrow finished with a glare and a smirk as he felt the pressure from Natsu suddenly spike.

Natsu closed his eye and hummed. "I suppose… But you better control yourself Zancrow, the moment you join Fairy Tail, you become family. So, you better not beat up the other mages too much, you can beat them up during the brawls, but not within an inch of their life. Got it?" Natsu finished as his eyes snapped open glowing crimson red and exerting a massive pressure on Zancrow, who almost lurched forward from the massive pressure.

But as easily as it came, it disappeared. Zancrow's smirk didn't disappear and he shrugged nonchalantly making Natsu's eye twitch. "Don't worry boss, I got ya. Hah, perhaps I should call you kuso-jiji?~" His words got a reaction from Natsu as his head grew to epic proportions and bellowed at the blonde man. "Get out of my office brat! I'm neither shitty, nor a grandpa! Go to Kinana to get your mark." Zancrow ran out of the office laughing and laughed even harder when he heard the parting words.

With a sigh, Natsu placed his head into his hands. "The council will get a kick out of this one. For fuck's sake." Natsu lamented as he banged his head against the desk. Miraculously the stacks of papers didn't move from his actions.

He looked up when he sensed Zancrow was far enough from the door. "So what do you think? Mavis-sama? Think he's legit?" The first master of Fairy Tail phased into existence beside him in a sassy pose and with a pout on her face. "I told you to call me Mavis-chan Natsu-kun!" Her whining didn't affect him whatsoever except for a raised eyebrow.

She huffed and looked towards the door. "I sensed no ill-will, and only sensed slight regret, for what I don't know, but he's still crazed. To be honest, I think you did the right thing. Letting him join." She said and hugged Natsu. Said dragon slayer sighed and looked at the door with half-lidded eyes as she stopped hugging him. "I hope you're right about that." He murmured as Mavis disappeared into golden lights. Natsu went back to the papers. Now sober from the encounter with the god slayer.

\- With Zancrow -

The blonde haired man slowed down to a walk and smirked even wider. He came into Fairy Tail in a stealthy fashion, not really his style but he's gotta get to the Red Dragon without the other mages noticing, and now that he got the all clear from the guild master, he can now join the guild.

' _Didn't think that I'd end up in the guild the old boss came from but… She's here, so I think I can manage not killing, for her at least. Heh, who knew the squirt would make me soft.'_ He finished and stopped at the double doors that separated him from the main hall. He grinned widely. "Time to make an entrance." He lifted a foot and slammed the door open, he smirked wider when the other mages looked at him and eyes widened before they started powering up their magics when he just waved and walked down the stairs nonchalantly.

Zancrow walked in front of the bar where a blue haired girl was, so this was Kinana eh? But just to make sure. "Are you Kinana?" His question shook the girl from her thoughts and nodded, not trusting her voice seeing an S-Class wizard of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart is right in front of her. Zancrow's smirk grew wider, and he sensed the other wizards creeping up behind him.

His next words got everyone to fall on their face though. "So the red dragon told me this is were I get my guild mark. Can I get one?" His question combined with his huge shit eating grin made every wizard in the vicinity face fault to the ground.

He turned around and saw everyone on the ground on their faces. "HAHAHAHAHA! What's wrong?! You surprised to see me here saying I'd join this place?" The response to his sarcastic question came from behind the bar from the barmaid Kinana.

She groaned and held her head to stave off the coming headache. "Pretty much yeah… Wait, Master…?" Her unasked question drew out a bigger grin from the god slayer. "Yep, boss let me in." Kinana shivered at his grin but got the stamp and asked what color and where does he want it.

Zancrow looked to the ceiling surprised that she accepted his presence and asked why. She smiled shakily. "Let's just say, I trust Natsu-sama." Her words made his and every other mages eyes widen a bit before Zancrow bowed his head with a smirk. "Huh, you trust him eh, well alright then. I'd like it on my right chest colored dark purple with a black border yeah." She nodded and she walked around the bar and set the stamp on his chest. The light shone under the stamp as Zancrow watched it in interest and the others with baited breath.

She sighed and smiled as she removed it to show the Fairy Tail symbol on his chest in his wanted colors. Zancrow nodded with a smirk and did something that no one thought a mage from Grimoire Heart would do. He pat Kinana on the head gently. "Thanks."

He then walked away to a random corner, as every other mage got back to what they were doing but also discreetly looking at him in suspicion still not trusting him. That's fine with him, he didn't think it'd be easy anyway. _'Heh, this will be an interesting time here. Gonna surprise the Time-witch and pinky soon when they get back.'_ He finished his thoughts and just looked at all that was going on.

* * *

\- The next day -

* * *

Grumbling, Natsu was walking through the hall to his office with a cup of coffee. _'Goddamn,_ _word reached the council in no time, I let him join the guild for a day and he's attracted so much trouble already, and now the stuck up idiots want me to go to them to talk about my recent choices. This is troublesome.'_ He took a sip of his coffee to wake him up a bit more, he was up all night arranging those damned papers.

He entered his room to see a certain person leaning against the desk. "What is it Mest? I told the council I'll meet them sometime today. I'm not in the mood for talking to the old geezers." Natsu said with a moody growl.

Mest/Doranbolt sweatdropped at the moody remark from the guild master of Fairy Tail. "I'm sorry Natsu-dono.(2) But they want to talk to you now, the choices you made for your new members are a secondary thing. What they want to talk about right now with you, is the drake threat." Mentioning the drake threat immediately got Natsu's attention, and he nodded.

"Alright then, but I'll leave a note on the bar for Kinana to read later when they come into the guild. After that we can go." Mest nodded at his words and watched as Natsu got up to his desk take a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a letter before infusing the letter with his magic and speaking a bit, allowing the message to record his voice and mimic it later.

He then set the pen down and looked at Mest he nodded and turned around his scarf flapping around the nonexistent wind as Mest walked behind him. The two arrived at the bar and Natsu placed the letter on the counter before using a nearby mug as a paperweight. He then thought about a few things and wrote a few more things in the letter, addressed to a certain blonde maniac. He nodded and turned to Mest. "Alright, let's go." His words drew out a nod from the council mage and he placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

\- Council Chambers -

Phasing into existence, Natsu and Mest were in the middle of the room, looking around Natsu saw each of the council standing on their own magic circles as a permanent magic circle was spinning underneath the glass floor.

Natsu looked to the side to see Mest disappear before he decided to mimic the Council if only to irk them and created his own crimson magic circle and had it carry him up to their eye level. Irking a few members. "So, Mest told me that you old geezers want to talk about the drake threat? I do hope you're taking them seriously." His eye twitched when one member waved his hand nonchalantly.

"The drakes and dragons are very few anyway, I doubt an army of them would be coming to Fiore anyway. But I'd like to point ou-" He was shut up by the massive pulse of magic coming from Natsu, who shook his head. "Please don't tell me most of you still think that… Especially when I had to face and kill two of these in the span of a few days, you can't be bloody serious?!" Natsu looked around to see several council members either flinch at his gaze or look away.

Natsu palmed his face absolutely amazed at the ignorance and complete disregard of life that the council had. He was about to go into a rage when the head of the council Gran Doma spoke up. "Enough. Even I can see that the drakes are very dangerous and can threaten to swallow Fiore whole. I find this meeting but a farce but Natsu-dono, I'd like to hear your input since you faced two drakes and come out victorious." His words had every single member of the council staring at the guild master.

He closed his eyes in thought and hummed to himself. "Hmm, well Shuryo, the magma drake I faced the first time. I won with skill, and mostly pure luck. The drakes are no easy enemy. The only reason why the second one I faced, the blizzard drake was easier to beat because I am her natural anti-element. But the other drakes will be far stronger than any of the previous ones I fear." His words brought discontent murmurs and even suspicious glares.

"How do we know you aren't just over-exaggerating the so-called drake threat?" An old female council member named Belno demanded. Natsu snapped his head towards her and she flinched at the glowing red gleam of his eyes. "It's better to expect worse outcomes and prepare for that with powerful defenses, than expect lower outcomes and prepare only for that." Natsu growled out.

To his surprise Org nodded, and he knew that the old man was an avid anti-Fairy Tail member. "As much as it pains me to say this, but the boy is right. Better expect something worse and prepare for it than get run over by the tide." His words drew a scoff from another council member. A man with black hair, sideburns, and black round glasses turned from Org and back to Natsu. "I highly doubt that drakes would dare invade Fiore, the rune knights are more than enough for those overgrown lizards." His words however drew the ire of the guild master.

Natsu swiped his hand as flames started simmering all over his form. "You idiot! Need I remind you that you already tried throwing rune knights against Shuryo the first time he came here?! Your so-called elite rune knights couldn't even scratch the drake. Using Rune Knights against drakes, is like using a tiny pebble against an avalanche." Natsu finished with a loud growl.

Gran Doma's eyes were closed and he hummed to himself. He tuned out the arguing of the guild master and the other council members before he opened his eyes and pulsed his magic. The others quieted down and Natsu looked to him. "How do you suppose we combat the drakes then? If normal magics can't pierce their scales, than what do you propose we do?" His words made Natsu put a hand to his chin, thinking of ways for common mages to combat the drakes, or at least stall them long enough for a dragon slayer to arrive.

Yajima finally spoke up. "Natsu-kun." His call received the attention of all but he continued. "I heard you recruited several new mages, three being former Grimoire Heart mages. Now, I share Makarov's ideal that people can be given second chances, however Zancrow worries me. But I have to ask. Can the God Slayer kill a drake? I mean, God Slaying magic IS Slayer type Lost magic." His question about Zancrow sparked the ire and interest of several council members.

Natsu hummed. "Hard to say, Dragons and Gods are both Mythical Beings. I have no doubt that Slayer Magic can counter an enemy of the same being, however I do not know if God Slayer Magic can damage drake/dragon scales or if Dragon Slayer Magic can damage gods as well." His words made more of the council members restless but Yajima nodded, slightly satisfied but also disappointed that Natsu doesn't know.

The dragon slayer hummed again. Before he snapped his fingers. "What I think for now, is that every town in Fiore has to have a bunker. To at least delay the drake or drakes in case they attack." Leiji the one with the sideburns snorted. "I thought you'd be telling us military capabilities to take those beasts down." Gran Doma pulsed his magic, now angry at him for disregarding the lives of people. "I agree with Natsu-dono. The civilians should be top priority and they should be safe during a drake attack." The other council members nodded, though some were reluctant.

Michello looked at Natsu. "Fairy Tail has the most, if not the only guild that has dragon slayers, and Redfox is gone since Tenroujima disappeared, and who knows where Laxus Dreyar is." The others nodded at his words. Org smirked. "Not really, a guild I'm sponsoring has their own dragon slayers. They are a fairly new guild but the more dragon slayers the better yes?" His words made Natsu narrow his eyes at him.

Gran Doma however looked interested. "What is this guild's name?" Org looked at all of them, gazing at Natsu a bit longer. "Sabertooth. Their dragon slayers are Sting Eucliff and Rogue Cheney. The White and Shadow dragon slayers respectively." His words drove the other council members barring Gran Doma and Natsu slightly mad. There are two MORE?!

The chairman drew his magic and pulsed it in a massive shockwave, silencing everyone. "Natsu-dono, what do you think? You are the only one that has experience with any drakes and survived so I'd appreciate any input." The other council members grumbled but saw the smart move.

Natsu hummed even more and looked at Org. "Org-san. These two, how strong are they? And I'm not talking about how much property damage they can do, anyone can do that. I need their skill set and their attitudes when fighting." His words made Org snort. "As if you aren't any better-" Natsu clicked his tongue, silencing him. "I've changed, being the guild master, I know I can't be as carefree anymore. Besides, whenever I fight, I know what's at stake and just have that fight loving attitude as a mask. Though whenever fighting draconic beings I have to restrain my draconic urges to charge in like a madman guns blazing. I need to know if these two will be able to restrain their own urges." Org blinked not expecting that answer from the one that causes the most property damage every year.

Belno thought about something. "What about that girl? Wendy Marvell I believe her name was? Would she have urges when fighting against a drake?" Natsu turned to her and shook his head. "No, she is currently too young for the urges to come up. For a dragon slayer, the draconic urges arrive when they age up to 15-17 years old. She is currently 13 years old, and has little to no combat capabilities strong enough to defeat drakes." He said. _'Though she is slowly getting there...'_ He thought, inwardly crying at the state of his guild hall before.

The old woman nodded and turned to Org. Who was deep in thought. _'I'm starting to regret mentioning them, if what the boy says is right… Then Sting and Rogue might not be able to control their draconic urge to fight. Rogue might, but Sting is a definite no.'_ He was interrupted from his thoughts. "By that expression of your face the two slayers are in the age group aren't they?" His words made him flinch which answered his question. Natsu continued. "The goal of the dragon slayers is to kill the drake or get them to leave with minimum civilian casualties. We are going to probably fight defensive skirmishes against the drakes. So we need strong walls and magic cannons, as well as more healer mages, if only to make sure the other common mages stay up longer to hold it off until a dragon slayer comes." The council nodded at his input.

Gran Doma however saw Natsu's eyes, and saw that there was conflict within them. "What is it Natsu-dono? You seem hesitant for something." His question drew the other council members attention. Natsu closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm going to regret this somehow…" His words worried some of them, since whatever he is going to ask is probably going to be BIG.

Natsu opened his eyes and looked at the Chairman of the Council in the eye. Who stared at him with a stern but slightly curious gaze. "Gran Doma-sama. I ask you this..." His use of honorific alarmed him and the others visibly.

They saw him pause, looking extremely hesitant before he said his next words. "Release former Oración Seis member Erik codenamed 'Cobra' to my command."

And just with those words all hell broke loose in the chamber.

* * *

Chapter 4 Red Redemption End

* * *

 **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY GUYS! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Sorry things took so long with the updates. But now I'm FREE! From the tyranny of college… For now, so using this time, I'll try to update faster than before. I hope I do anyway.**

 **So here are a few notes.**

 **(1) If anyone guessed if this was a homage to Nightblue3 then yeah, this is the very same Ploxy Poro, she will be a 'bard' mage. Her personality is being a happy go lucky airhead, and a bit of a troll. -Insert Trollolol face here-**

 **(2) Mest/Doranbolt or whatever you like to call him. He knows when to be punctual and respectful when the situation calls for it.**

 **With that said you might be wondering why I'm bringing Zancrow in when it's obvious he should have died to Zeref at Tenrou. But I didn't kill him off because well, I didn't want Ultear and Meredy to be the only ones from Grimoire Heart joining Fairy Tail, and to be honest. I find Zancrow interesting.**

 **Now the squirt he mentioned, I think you guys already know but I'll reveal it in the next chapter.**

 **Oh yeah, by the way, when the time comes. Natsu will tear a new one from Jiemma and the 'Slayer brothers', the brothers won't be bashed for long but they will be bashed.**

 **And since it's near the end of March the poll is closed. Here is the votes for the new story. I'm kind of disappointed not many tried to vote.**

 **Sword Art Online – ALO The God of Undeath = 6**

 **Accel World – Steel Evolution = 2**

 **Boku no Hero Academia – Rise of the Golden King = 1**

 **Though to be fair probably not many people know about it and only now you just found out so I'll leave the poll open until March 31. THEN I'll close it. Hope you vote! ^^**

 **With that said. Hope you guys like this chapter! Review if you like. And I'll catch you guys later!**

 **This is The Oblivion Overlord! Signing out!**


End file.
